


Отдохнуть спокойно (Safely Rest)

by arrivabene



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, canon-compliant but also a fix-it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivabene/pseuds/arrivabene
Summary: Со времени отъезда Стива с Оаху проходит пара месяцев. Он приезжает в Джерси, где его встречает Дэнни. Они отправляются в путешествие, чтобы привести в порядок себя и собственную дружбу — Дэнни составил список.(Пост-финал. Каноничный fix-it.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safely Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537446) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



> Обожаю этот фик. Обожаю, что он джен. Для меня он оказался настолько правильным и целительным, что я поверила в него полностью, и готова принять эту версию на сто процентов. Очень рада, что у меня есть возможность поделиться им с вами. Надеюсь, он согреет ваше сердечко так же, как согрел и окончательно вылечил моё.
> 
> Девушка, которая его написала, живёт в Джерси. И, кроме всего прочего, эта история — большая и интересная экскурсия. Кажется, я влюбилась в этот штат. Надеюсь, у вас тоже получится. После него я две недели слушала Бон Джови. В примечаниях внизу будет список мест от автора и пара дополнений от меня в тех местах, где мне показалось это необходимым. Надо добавить, что переводить оказалось ещё более увлекательно именно из-за этих деталей: я много узнала о Джерси.

_“Кончается день, спускается солнце  
С озера, с холма,  
С неба.  
Всё хорошо. Отдыхайте спокойно.  
Бог с вами_ _.”_

— самый распространённый текст для зова горна под названием “Taps”.

В аэропорту они садятся уже сильно после полудня. В это время года в Нью-Джерси гораздо более солнечно, чем на Гавайях. С сумкой в одной руке Стив выходит из терминала.

Чуть поодаль от выхода он как раз замечает знакомую светлую голову, появляющуюся из незнакомого синего автомобиля. Дэнни лениво машет в знак приветствия. Где-то в самой гуще вихря собственных эмоций, чувства облегчения и усталости Стив вдруг распознаёт нечто, что сильно смахивает на бабочек в животе.

— Никакой бороды, — отмечает Дэнни, как только Стив приближается. — Я могу считать это добрым знаком?

— Я же был не на миссии.

— Да ну?

— Отличная машина, — говорит он, игнорируя вопрос.

— Мамина, — Дэнни, как обычно, щурится чуть сильнее, чем требуется при таком свете. — Что, к несчастью для тебя, означает, что водить ты её не будешь.

— Это Клара сказала или ты так решил?

— Клади уже свою сумку. Ещё чуть-чуть и нам начнут сигналить.

Стив открывает багажник, укладывает туда сумку и пару мгновений с теплом её разглядывает. Она вернулась вместе с ним со флота и теперь сопровождает его в Европе. Молния туго натянута. Его собственных вещей там немного: несколько смен одежды, прихваченных с Гавайев плюс новая тёплая куртка. Остальное место занимает целая груда сувениров для племянниц и племянника.

Он захлопывает багажник и забирается вперёд на пассажирское сиденье. Дэнни выруливает с обочины, и вскоре они выезжают с территории аэропорта на шоссе.

— Отлично выглядишь, Дэнно, — замечает Стив. И это правда. Спустя пару месяцев Дэнни всё ещё будто слегка потрёпан, над бровью отчётливо выделяется шрам от пореза, а в движениях то и дело проскакивает лёгкое напряжение. Но прошло _два месяца_. И для Стива это сейчас более чем приятное зрелище.

— Да я в общем-то и чувствую себя неплохо. Приехал во вторник, немного побыл с родителями. А вчера весь день провёл с Бриджит и детьми.

— А она… она что, забрала их с уроков или у них уже каникулы?

Дэнни смеётся.

— Ты хоть в курсе, какой сейчас месяц?

— Июнь, — отвечает Стив. Честно говоря, он знает это только потому, что покупал билеты. — Я имею право не помнить, в каком месяце у детей заканчивается учёба.

— Первая неделя июня, малыш. Они ещё учатся. Хотя, пожалуй, как раз заканчивают, так что, выходит, она действительно их забрала на целый день.

— А как Грейс с Чарли?

— Хорошо. У них всё отлично, сегодня позвоним им.

Стив кивает и старается сфокусироваться на этой мысли. Ему хочется спросить обо всех остальных, но последний раз, когда он видел друзей, все они провожали его со слезами. Поэтому оба ответа: _“до сих пор грустят”_ и _“да всё отлично”_ — будут для него сейчас одинаково болезненными.

— Сам-то как, мистер Евротур? Много стран уже посмотрел?

— Девять.

— А сюда прилетел из…

— Лондона, — Стив улыбается. — Я привёз тебе эти жуткие шоколадки, которые ты заставлял возить Рейчел.

— Видишь ли, — Дэнни чуть растягивает слова, — тот факт, что ты их купил, означает, что ты в курсе, как они называются. Ты знаешь, что они называются Twirl, Стивен. По крайней мере я очень надеюсь, что ты взял Twirl, потому что есть ещё и Flakes…

Как же ему этого не хватало.

— И куда мы поедем? — спрашивает он, когда Дэнни наконец заканчивает пилить его насчёт шоколада.

— Прямо сейчас? Для начала в отель. Я подумал, что тебе наверняка захочется несколько дней передохнуть, прежде чем на тебя обрушится моё семейство. Завтра и начнём. Я составил список.

— Ты составил список?

— Ты хотел список — я его написал. Рестораны. Достопримечательности. Только сейчас у тебя ещё и гид будет.

— Ты составил список.

— Ну а ты как думал?

— Я вообще не думал, если честно. Ни единой мысли, куда мы поедем с тех пор, как мы поздоровались.

— Ты со мной не здоровался, — замечает Дэнни. — Ты критиковал мамину машину.

— Ты прав. Здравствуй, Дэнни.

— Привет, Стив, — отвечает он. Краем глаза Стив замечает, что его друг широко улыбается.

***

Таинственный список Дэнни хранит в строгом секрете. По его заверениям, всё, что требуется от Стива — расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Ну и запомнить по ходу дела пару новых фактов о Джерси. Похоже он действительно _до ужаса_ соскучился по Дэнни, раз соглашается на эти условия. Он честно не задаёт никаких вопросов. Вместо этого — просто смотрит в окно на выезд с трассы, откуда они сворачивают на местную дорогу, где по обочине кучкуются магазинчики. Оставив Стива ждать в машине, Дэнни заглядывает в пару мест. К тому моменту, когда солнце наконец окончательно садится, они добираются до совершенно заурядного с виду отеля и топают внутрь с багажом и контейнерами с едой в руках.

На ужин, как наконец признаётся Дэнни, пицца и кексы. Они со Стивом растягиваются каждый на своей кровати, и Дэнни в красках описывает своё любимое место в пригороде Ньюарка, где готовят итальянскую кухню, и обещает, что в итоге они туда доберутся, хотя, наверно, с тем же успехом могли бы просто поесть у его родителей…

И что кексы, кажется, победили в какой-то Кексовой Битве1, что бы это ни значило.

Стив понятия не имеет, что это, но всё равно верит.

Три кусочка пиццы и два кекса спустя Стив откидывается на подушках с сытым стоном. За последние месяцы он слегка набрал. Не настолько много, чтобы перестать соответствовать армейским стандартам для своего возраста и роста, но достаточно, чтобы обтягивающая футболка сейчас слегка стесняла движения. Вернувшись в штаты, он планировал привести себя в прежнюю форму и скинуть пару лишних кило. Очевидно, эту затею придётся отложить на какую-нибудь другую неделю.

Дэнни заканчивает раньше него, но всё ещё продолжает что-то лениво подъедать. Подцепив кружочек пепперони с кусочка пиццы, он вдруг нарушает уютное молчание.

— Итак.

— Итак?

— Расскажи про Европу. Я не был нигде, кроме Англии. И Германии, когда спасал твою задницу.

— О, ну… Там здорово.

— Просто здорово?

— Не просто. Там чудесно. Правда. Классная еда, а ещё музеи, архитектура. Думаю, Италия мне понравилась больше всего. И благодаря тебе я знал, как заказывать еду как местные.

Дэнни легко смеётся. Закрывает наконец коробку с пиццей и снова укладывается.

— И где ты побывал в Италии?

— Рим. И Неаполь. Видел Помпеи.

— И как оно?

— Потрясающе. И совершенно душераздирающе. Меня прямо пробрало, когда я увидел останки погибших там людей. Одна женщина была беременна.

— Класс. Я спросил тебя о Европе, а ты мне рассказываешь, как ревел из-за какой-то беременной дамы, погибшей две тысячи лет назад.

Стив смеётся. Они не пили, но он всё равно чувствует себя немного навеселе, то ли от углеводов, то ли от компании Дэнни. Сейчас ему так легко и спокойно, как не было уже очень и очень давно. Он перекатывается на бок и смотрит на Дэнни.

— Это не самое яркое впечатление от Италии.

— Ну так расскажи чего получше.

— Канноли, — выдыхает Стив. — Настоящие канноли с фисташками. В Риме я купил фуд-тур. А, поскольку был не сезон, то кроме меня поехала ещё одна пожилая канадская пара. Ты знаешь, я не совсем понял, что произошло. Понятия не имею, что я такого сказал, чтобы их тронуть. Им обоим за семьдесят, и во время поездки они меня практически усыновили. После тура мы решили не останавливаться — заглянули ещё в три места по рекомендации гида. Было очень много десертов. И очень много канноли.

Дэнни широко улыбается. И, да, он обожает эту улыбку. Сейчас Дэнни светится как лампочка.

— Я им рассказал о тебе. И о Грейси, о её первом курсе в колледже, — Стив тоже улыбается в подушку.

— Звучит здорово, малыш.

— Так и есть. Было классно.

— И… Кэтрин. Это хорошо.

— Да. Не то слово.

— Где она сейчас?

— Не знаю, — Стив чувствует, что ощущение полного удовлетворения сменяется лёгкой грустью. Эта перемена утягивает его за собой как волна во время отлива.

— Должно быть, это тяжело, — задумчиво говорит Дэнни.

— Угу.

— И… я не вижу кольца.

Стив чуть приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Ты думал, я женюсь?

Нет ответа.

— Дэнно, слушай. Во-первых, если честно, я сомневаюсь, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт. В смысле, вообще. Во-вторых, — он сознательно смягчает интонацию, — если это всё-таки случится, у тебя не будет ни единого шанса уклониться от обязанностей шафера. Даже не надейся.

Похоже, он выбирает правильные слова, потому что Дэнни явно чувствует облегчение, даже если его не чувствует сам Стив. Он вздыхает и укладывается обратно.

— Дело не в Кэтрин.

— Судя по тому, что мне сказал Линкольн, ты даже не знал, что она там будет.

— Не знал. Зашёл в самолёт, сел — и вдруг оказалось, что на соседнем месте — она.

— И ты отправился в Париж, — не отстаёт Дэнни. — С любовью всей своей жизни. Но дело всё равно не в ней.

— Так и есть. Слушай, — Стив вздыхает, — я действительно её любил. И я не говорю, что перестал. Но я уехал…

Он поддаётся волне усталости и снова откатывается на спину.

— Я уехал, чтобы разобраться в себе. Побыть в абсолютном одиночестве. Понимаешь? Не пойми меня неправильно, в Париже было классно. И я знаю, что, если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое на пять лет назад и сделать ей предложение, я бы сделал. Но этого не произошло. И поэтому…

Он неопределённо качает рукой.

— И теперь ты двигаешься дальше.

— Угу.

— По шкале от одного до десяти насколько ты сейчас в порядке? Мне нужно понимать масштаб катастрофы.

— Эм… Восемь? В среднем. Иногда это девять, иногда — семь.

— Ладно. Неплохо.

— Хотя иногда бывает и два. Просто так, без очевидных причин.

— Я так понимаю, что вы не всё время провели вместе?

— Нет. Она доехала со мной до Амстердама. Не для того, чтобы… понимаешь, мы оба прекрасно отдаём себе отчёт, что между нами. Она была рядом как друг. Мы видели поля тюльпанов, — уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Даже сейчас он не может не улыбаться. — А потом мы отправились каждый своей дорогой. И, знаешь, я сделал то, чего никогда не делал раньше.

— В каком смысле?

— Я сказал: _“прощай”_ , — поясняет Стив. — И, думаю, это к лучшему для нас обоих. Не “ _до следующего раза”_. И даже не _“ну ладно, как-нибудь встретимся”_. _“Прощай”_ и _“спасибо за то, что была со мной эти пятнадцать лет”_. И если мы с ней больше никогда не увидимся, что ж… мы сказали друг другу всё, что должны были.

— Ого.

— Да.

— Малыш, это… жёстко.

— И да, и нет.

— М-м, — начинает Дэнни неуверенно, — я хочу задать вопрос. Постараюсь помягче.

— Неужели?

— Тот факт, что это произошло _в Амстердаме_ … м-м… случайно не стал поводом для того, чтобы… ну ты понимаешь.

— Что?... Нет! После ухода Кэтрин я не пошёл искать женщину за деньги, нет! Дэнни…

— Даже не задумался об этом?

— Я… нет! — он смеётся и снова садится. — В тот день, когда мы расстались… в тот день я купил бутылку вина за четыре евро, самого паршивого в своей жизни. Потом этим вином меня тошнило. А потом я целый день провалялся в постели.

Дэнни реагирует осторожнее, чем обычно, явно сдерживая веселье и тревогу, которые Стив замечает в его глазах.

— Ну-у, — тянет он, — пусть это случилось и после сорока, но ты наконец-то адекватно реагируешь на трудности переходного возраста.

— Это адекватная реакция?

— Типа того.

— Ладно, тогда давай проясним: это было бы более адекватно или менее, если бы я вместо этого снял девушку?

— Да ну я же не на самом деле… уф. Ты меня достал. Не могу поверить, что ты отправился в Европу на поиски самого себя, — Дэнни закрывает лицо ладонями. — Не забудь поделиться с моей дочерью всем, что пережил — в силу возраста скоро ей предстоит то же самое.

— _Себя_ я в Европе не нашёл.

— До, но ты пытался, — Дэнни смотрит на него, и его улыбка гораздо теплее. — Мне жаль, что ничего не получилось. Но ты и правда _пытался_.

— Ну да, — хмыкает Стив, — наверно.

— М-да. Не знаю, что там такого в Европе, чего нет в Джерси.

— Хм. Развалины. Соборы. Предпочитаешь, чтобы я вместо этого занимался духовными поисками на многочисленных автозаправках?

— У меня есть друг, который потерял девственность на автозаправке.

— Серьёзно? Или ты это просто так выдумал, чтобы сказать?

Дэнни не отвечает, и это всё объясняет. Стив снова смеётся и укладывается обратно.

***

Ночь проходит спокойно, а утром они завтракают бубликами. И, да, Стив признаёт: местные бублики — лучшие.

— Слушай, — Дэнни вздыхает. Они едят в машине, потому что все пять столиков внутри заняты. — Если тебе и правда так вкусно, как ты говоришь, то просто дождись Джерси-Сити.

— Это что, реклама на случай, если я всё ещё не впечатлён? Подогреваешь во мне интерес?

— Просто предупреждаю. Смотри, — он показывает на пальцах, — Ньюарк, Джерси-Сити, Хобокен. Вот эти три города вместе как один большой. И это, малыш, город, который сделал меня таким, какой я есть.

— Это должно меня соблазнить?

— Скорее я рассчитывал, что это должно тебя _заинтриговать_.

С набитым ртом Стив мычит что-то неопределённое. Может, он и заинтригован, но в данный момент больше тем, какой хрустящий бекон делают в этой кафешке. Контраст между ним и мягким и пышным тестом бублика — что-то невероятное.

После завтрака какое-то время они едут очень неспешно. Шоссе заканчивается самым настоящим лесом, и Стив позволяет себе наслаждаться видами и ни о чём не думать.

В конце концов они сворачивают южнее в направлении водопада. Разумеется, ни с одним водопадом на Гавайях он не сравнится: он находится на краю города и из-за этого явно проигрывает натиску зданий, напирающих с обеих сторон.

Стив честно старается выглядеть восторженно, но явно терпит неудачу.

— А мне плевать, что ты не впечатлён, — пожимает плечами Дэнни, когда они стоят на смотровой, самую малость затянутой туманом. — В первые пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет моей жизни это был первый настоящий водопад, который я видел. Между прочим, именно здесь Сопрано в сериале убили драгдилера. Так что прояви уважение, пожалуйста, — Дэнни глубоко дышит, явно наслаждаясь запахом. — Ты знаешь, говорят, что некоторым людям здесь является некая женщина. Если ты избранный или типа того. Не помню. Помню только, как мы в школе смеялись над мужиком, который приходил к нам и рассказывал про местную электростанцию. Он сказал, что видел её.

— Я так понимаю, что сам ты её не видел? Никогда?

— Не-а. Но мне всё равно тут нравится. Это место… это место как-то умиротворяет, понимаешь? В особом смысле.

 _“Умиротворяет”_ — не то слово, которое бы выбрал Стив, но восторг на лице Дэнни заставляет это место нравиться ему чуть больше.

***

На следующее утро, в субботу, они поднимаются достаточно рано и направляются в южную часть штата. Всего пара часов езды. Но Стив всё равно чувствует некоторые перемены, когда они наконец съезжают с магистрали и оказываются по другую сторону шлагбаума. Город здесь… не маленький, но меньше. Не тихий, то тише.

 _Орлиная страна 2_, говорит Дэнни. Здесь, далеко на юге, местные болеют за спортивные команды Филадельфии. И против команд Нью-Йорка. В Джерси, похоже, своих собственных нет.

— Сейчас мы, считай, через реку от Фили, — отмечает Дэнни, когда они паркуются. — Через минуту увидим.

Они в Камдене. Сперва посещают списанный линкор, переделанный в музей и мемориал: знакомый силуэт покачивается на реке между двумя городами. Они покупают экскурсию. Гид, которому на вид уже за семьдесят, как это нередко бывает, моряк в отставке. Они со Стивом моментально находят общий язык и следующие полтора часа сплетничают о вещах, которые гражданских туристов по понятным причинам не привлекают.

На обед — хот-доги на скамейке в тени с видом на набережную. После этого они долго бродят по огромного аквариуму, в котором кроме рыб и акул есть ещё и пингвины, гиппопотамы и даже один злобного вида дикобраз.

— Вот блин. Нужно было запланировать это на будний день, — сердится Дэнни, когда им уже в третий или четвёртый раз приходится отступить, пропуская вперёд школьников. Стив только пожимает плечами. Сегодня толпа не может испортить ему настроение.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит он, когда они возвращаются обратно к машине, — я вроде бы и знал, что здесь побережье, но похоже никогда всерьёз не задумывался.

— Сериал “Пляж”3 помнишь? На мой вкус не самая достоверная иллюстрация того, на что похож наш штат. Но так получилось, что именно благодаря ему мы прославились.

— Мы увидим пляж?

— И не один. Наберись терпения. Ты есть хочешь?

Стив хочет.

Они покидают Камден, выбираясь из города в пригород, где явно в основном обитает средний класс. В этом плане Джерси напоминает ему Оаху. Тот тоже слишком мал, чтобы нормально расселить тех, кто в достатке, и тех, кто нет.

В центре города они едут явно по заранее выверенному маршруту. Дэнни сворачивает в переулок мимо уличных парков рядом с причудливыми пастельными домами, после чего ведёт Стива через квартал в ресторан, в котором запланировал ужин.

Небольшое местечко в винтажном стиле и ярких цветах. По левой стороне зала — большой прилавок и старый автомат с газировкой. Справа — ярко раскрашенные отсеки с обтянутыми кожей диванчиками. В углу — музыкальный автомат, к стойке хостесс привязаны воздушные шары.

Официантка приносит им меню, оформленное как старые газетные вырезки. Стив внимательно пробегает глазами по списку и находит не только завтраки и ужины, но и всякие закуски типа сэндвичей и нарезок, и ещё около тридцати видов жареного сыра...

Но если это самый трудный выбор, который ему сегодня предстоит, то он готов смириться.

— Если хочешь оладьи, то они тут тоже есть, — подсказывает Дэнни. — И бургеры. И молочные коктейли.

— Есть что-то, что не стоит заказывать?

— Салат, — усмехается Дэнни. — Если ты уходишь отсюда не объевшимся, значит, что-то пошло не так.

Однако, когда приносят заказ, он ест без особого аппетита.

Стив получает оладьи с беконом и жареный сыр, Дэнни — цыплёнка и куриный суп. И то, и другое выглядит и пахнет просто потрясающе. Но к тому моменту, когда тарелка Стива уже наполовину пуста, Дэнни съедает всего пару кусочков моркови и делает несколько глотков бульона.

— Не вкусно? — спрашивает Стив, указывая вилкой на его тарелку.

— Вкусно. Просто не особо голоден.

И в этот момент в голове Стива что-то щёлкает, и до него наконец доходит, что не давало ему покоя последние пару дней.

— Ты похудел, Дэнни.

— Угу, — фыркает он. — Меня же подстрелили. Это немного портит аппетит.

— Это же не в первый раз. Дружище, однажды тебя за неделю успели и ранить, и отравить биологическим оружием. И ты не потерял ни фунта.

Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Ну, я уже не так молод.

Неужели? Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают, чтобы это сработало.

— А ну давай рассказывай, о чём я не в курсе, — требует Стив.

— Чего?

— Рассказывай, что случилось. Сейчас, Дэнни.

— Я, э-э…, — Дэнни секунду размышляет, проводя по губам языком. — После того, как ты уехал, были некоторые осложнения.

— Какого рода?

— Инфекция. И сепсис.

— Насколько всё было плохо?

Дэнни не отвечает.

— Насколько плохо, Дэнни?

— На пороге смерти не был, успокойся. Даже на парковку у её дома не заехал. Так, считай, прошёлся по соседству.

— Сколько дней ты пробыл в больнице? — это всё-таки конкретный критерий в отличие от его болтовни.

Вздох.

— Двенадцать.

— Сколько в интенсивной терапии?

— Четыре.

— А дальнейший прогноз?

— Никто тестов, разумеется, не проводил, но, судя по всему, я в той же форме, что и до этого. Понимай как хочешь, — Дэнни выдавливает улыбку, притворно расслабленную. — И, для протокола, я уже начал набирать вес обратно. Сбросил фунтов двенадцать, это в худшем случае. Вернуть осталось пять. Временами могут быть боли. Но, знаешь, с моего шестнадцатилетия не проходит и дня, чтобы у меня не прихватило какой-нибудь сустав. Прекрати уже на меня так смотреть, — добавляет он резко.

— Не понимаю, почему ты мне не позвонил.

— Ну ты же уехал. Тебя ждало твоё путешествие.

— И ты думаешь, я бы не вернулся? — усмехается он. — Или, как минимум, что я бы не захотел быть в курсе?

— Слушай, давай ты просто успоко...

— Нет, — отвечает Стив резче, чем обычно. — Не успокоюсь, Дэнни. Мне необходимо было знать, что, если я тебя оставляю одного, с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— А если не будет? — Дэнни посылает ему улыбку, одновременно упрямую и печальную. — Ты об этом думал? Если не будет, Стив?

У Стива в груди будто всё каменеет. Он пытается вдохнуть и выдохнуть, но лёгкие, кажется, только врезаются в рёбра и застывают.

— Не обвиняй меня в том, что сам мне не рассказал, — выговаривает Стив. — Ты сам так решил.

— Я и не обвиняю, и не сержусь, что тебя не было рядом, когда это случилось. Но, да, у меня… у меня пока не очень хорошо выходит смириться с тем, что дальше тебя не будет рядом, — он тычет пальцем в клеёнчатую столешницу. — Я чертовски хорошо знаю, что такое — двигаться дальше. Я помню, что ты наговорил по поводу того, чтобы оставаться на связи. Но ты этого не делаешь. Это так не работает.

— Может, ты тоже не делаешь. Но я планирую.

— Ой, да брось, ты же обожаешь исчезать! Можно сказать, это твоё хобби.

— Может быть. Но я бы не перестал держать с тобой связь.

— Ты был моим якорем десять лет, Стив, — отрезает Дэнни. — Поэтому, если честно, мне как-то плевать, если ты вдруг забудешь позвонить мне на день рождения раз в год. Ты оставил меня на этом долбанном пляже, в слезах, понимаешь? И я до конца дня не мог успокоиться. Так что спроси меня ещё раз, — он уже практически шипит, — _почему я не сказал тебе, что попал в больницу_.

Стив не отвечает.

Он всё ещё молчит, когда минуту спустя к ним подходит официантка.

— Я могу принести вам что-то ещё? — спрашивает она дружелюбно.

— Да, э-э.., — Стив выдавливает улыбку. — Принесите, пожалуйста, счёт и пару контейнеров.

Возможно, она проникается к ним сочувствием, хотя, более вероятно, что она просто хочет поскорее избавиться от двух взрослых, гиперэмоциональных мужиков. Так или иначе, но возвращается она практически мгновенно. Стив суёт ей слишком много наличных и, невнятно благодаря, принимает из её рук пару пенопластовых контейнеров.

— Мой не бери, — бурчит Дэнни, когда Стив опустошает их тарелки. — Я не хочу.

— Может, я съем, — отвечает Стив, хотя и у него аппетит тоже пропадает. Дэнни молча берёт контейнеры и не глядит на него всю дорогу к машине.

Стив не имеет понятия, куда они едут, и только надеется, что это недалеко. Сидя на пассажирском сиденье, он невидящим взглядом смотрит в окно, изо всех сил стараясь не коситься на Дэнни.

Они останавливаются в первом попавшемся мотеле. Парковка явно переполнена, и когда Дэнни уходит их оформлять, Стив переживает, что может не оказаться свободных мест. Но им везёт. Десять минут спустя Дэнни возвращается и, коротко буркнув, чтобы Стив взял свои шмотки, ведёт его к тусклой, поцарапанной двери.

Дэнни отпирает её и толкает вперёд.

Внутри — кресло с дырками от сигарет и огромная кровать.

— Раздельных не было, — поясняет Дэнни.

 _Почему тогда бы просто не взять две комнаты_ , начинает думать Стив, но сам себя останавливает.

Потому что тот факт, что Дэнни всё-таки берёт одну комнату на двоих, дарит ему первый луч надежды за прошедший час.

Который, однако, быстро гаснет. Дэнни ставит чемодан на свою часть кровати, вытаскивает толстовку и направляется к выходу.

— Пойду, прогуляюсь, — бросает он через плечо.

— Ключ не забудь.

— Взял я этот сраный ключ, — огрызается он. Дверь хлопает. А Стив включает телевизор, устроившись на самом краю кровати и пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.

Часа два Дэнни отсутствует, а после его прихода напряжение в комнате становится практически невыносимым. Сердце у Стива колотится, желудок сводит, но он ничем не может себя занять, не привлекая внимания Дэнни. Так что он просто сидит на месте и варится.

Может, он повёл себя не чутко. Но, чёрт возьми, может и Дэнни тоже? Об этом кто-нибудь подумал? Да, Дэнни было хреново. Очевидно. Быть копом не просто, быть отцом — тем более. Дэнни потерял напарницу, потерял брата и чуть не потерял дочь. Достаточно, чтобы плохо спать по ночам.

Но, чёрт возьми. Оба его родителя здоровы, живы и любят его. У него двое замечательных детей, которые обожают его так, что не описать словами.

И, конечно, он многое перенёс, но он никогда не был на войне.

Стиву вдруг кажется, что это обстоятельство — то, которое существовало всегда, но никогда не перевешивало, — внезапно встаёт между ними стеной. По ощущениям, где-то в милю высотой.

Дэнни был ранен. И чувствовал себя одиноко. Но он никогда не был _так_ одинок, как Стив, ни разу за свою жизнь.

Так что какого чёрта он его осуждает?

Если Стиву нужно сбежать, то какого чёрта Дэнни будет его останавливать?

***

Ночь тянется бесконечно. Стив спит урывками. Дэнни гасит свет, не спрашивая, готов ли Стив ко сну, поэтому он просто лежит в темноте и изо всех сил уговаривает себя не ненавидеть звук его дыхания. И старается сам дышать беззвучно. Ко всему прочему, у него так жжёт желудок, что, если он ничего не примет, утром будет чувствовать себя просто отвратительно. Но для этого придётся встать и напомнить Дэнни о своём существовании.

В конце концов ему удаётся задремать, но отдохнуть всё равно не получается. Сон больше похож на забытьё, переполненное беспорядочными мыслями. Ему слишком жарко, потом слишком холодно, как в лихорадке. Он спит на самом краю матраса и один раз просыпается от того, что практически падает на пол.

Время идёт. В какой-то момент Стив осознаёт, что уже светает.

Почти сразу после этого кровать скрипит, и Дэнни, похоже, садится.

— Эй, — знакомый голос едва слышен сквозь гудение кондиционера. — Ты не спишь?

— Нет.

Дэнни вздыхает. После этого проходит ещё около полминуты, прежде чем он начинает говорить.

— Послушай. Стив. Я перегнул палку. Прости.

Стив зарывается лицом в подушку и замирает на какое-то время. А потом заставляет себя подняться.

— Да, и ты меня.

— Я расстроился. Но это не повод вести себя как козёл.

— Эй, я не могу на тебя сердиться за то, что ты не держал меня в курсе дел, раз я уехал.

— Ну, тогда, полагаю, я не могу на тебя сердиться за то, что ты не хотел ехать обратно, раз я не держал тебя в курсе дел.

Стив не готов отвечать, поэтому просто двигается чуть ближе.

— Ты в порядке?

— Угу, — Дэнни делает неопределённый жест рукой. — Похоже, мы довели меня до изжоги.

Стив хмыкает.

— Меня тоже.

— Желудок всю ночь просто с ума сходил. Я лежал и думал: вот дерьмо, ещё чуть-чуть — и мне окончательно поплохеет, я пойду в туалет, меня скрутит, а за стеной в это время будет лежать чувак, с которым мы только что поссорились.

— Ага. Знаешь, я терпеть не могу с тобой ссориться, — Стиву кажется, что горле встаёт ком. — Споры — это одно. Я обожаю наши споры. Но это. Это другое.

— Совсем другое.

Дэнни оборачивается, впервые за долгое время глядя ему прямо в глаза, и в глубине их что-то смягчается и исчезает.

— Не возражаешь, если мы всё-таки ещё немного поспим?

— Было бы неплохо, — выдыхает Стив и откидывается назад. — Вот ведь дерьмо.

— Хочешь пить? Или ещё чего?

— Нет. Нет, просто… ложись, ладно? Просто, знаешь... дай мне руку.

В ответ слышится тихий смешок, после чего Дэнни тянется вперёд, обхватывает пальцами его запястье и какое-то время сжимает, прежде чем отпустить.

— Ложись, — повторяет Стив. На этот раз он и сам укладывается нормально на комфортном расстоянии от края.

Дэнни тоже укладывается на спину, но потом, без единого звука, сворачивается калачиком лицом к нему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> "Taste of Tuscany (ресторан, Клифтон, Нью-Джерси); House of Cupcakes (кондитерская, Клифтон, Нью-Джерси); Clifton Bagels (кафе, Клифтон, Нью-Джерси); Great Falls of Paterson (парк, Патерсон, Нью-Джерси); Battleship New Jersey (музей, Камдэн, Нью-Джерси); Adventure Aquarium (аквариум, Камдэн, Нью-Джерси); Pop Shop (ресторан, Коллингсвуд, Нью-Джерси)"
> 
> 1 — Передача Cupcake Wars на канале Food Network.  
> 2 — Имеется в виду, что здесь болеют за Филадельфия Иглз — футбольный клуб.  
> 3 — Сериал "Jersey Shore" — шёл с 2009 по 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив просыпается, когда за окном уже совсем светло. Тени на рельефном потолке едва заметны. Может, это исключительно психологический эффект от понимания того, что солнце уже встало, но под кондиционером он больше не мёрзнет. Он перекатывается, чтобы взглянуть на всё ещё спящего друга.

Волосы Дэнни в беспорядке: пара прядей выбилась из взлохмаченной причёски. Стив с тихим смехом возвращает одну из них на место. Дэнни вздрагивает и пытается зарыться в одеяло ещё глубже.

— Извини, — шепчет Стив.

Он в курсе, что Дэнни не против прикосновений к волосам, хотя никогда в этом и не признается, и, по большому счёту, вины за то, _как_ он его разбудил, Стив не чувствует. А вот позволять другу снова засыпать он не намерен, и, пожалуй, за это ему самую малость неловко.

Дэнни что-то бурчит и шмыгает носом. Затем откатывается на спину, снова бурчит и широко зевает.

— Ну ты как? — негромко интересуется Стив.

— М-м. Нормально. Голоден, — Дэнни снова шмыгает. — А ты?

— Тоже. Хорошо, что мы ещё поспали.

— Мы могли бы поспать _дольше_ , чем ещё, — ворчит Дэнни, и Стив смеётся громче. — Тебе смешно? А ничего, что ты перелетел назад через пять часовых поясов, а я — через шесть вперёд?

— Сейчас почти десять утра. А, насколько я помню, выселение в одиннадцать.

— Уф. Ладно, принято. Наверно.

— Знаешь, что? Я пока приму душ, а ты вздремни ещё, хорошо?

Дэнни кивает и немедленно закрывает глаза.

Похоже, это была удачная идея — душ занимает у Стива непривычно много времени. Потом он бреется. До бороды ещё далеко, но щетину он не убирал с самой Норвегии. Сколько прошло, интересно? Две недели? Чуть меньше? Пожалуй, уже пора.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, умытый и одетый, Дэнни уже проснулся и теперь что-то пролистывает в телефоне, но при виде Стива он неодобрительно стонет. Впрочем, протест вызван не его появлением, а исключительно необходимость вылезать из-под тёплого одеяла.

Вполне справедливо: в постели уютно и здорово.

И теперь, когда уже Дэнни отбывает в ванную, Стив занимает его место: было бы глупо не воспользоваться оставшимся после него теплом.

Он не собирается снова засыпать, но похоже всё-таки проваливается в сон и пробуждается от звука смеха и удара подушкой по ноге.

— Эй, ты, мистер Душ-За-Шестьдесят-Секунд. Вставай давай. Нам выселяться через двадцать четыре минуты.

— Минуту на то, чтобы дойти до ресепшена, — зевает Стив. — Пять минут на сборы. И это если делать всё о-очень медленно.

Дэнни скептически хмыкает, но всё равно заползает обратно на кровать и накидывает на них обоих одеяло.

Вот так запросто спать в одной постели оказывается до странного нормальным. Стив на секунду задаётся вопросом, будет ли Дэнни возражать против повторения.

— Слушай, — Стив приподнимается на локте, — ещё кое-что, совсем быстро.

— У тебя восемнадцать минут, — ворчит Дэнни.

— По поводу того, что ты говорил вчера. Я бы хотел кое-что добавить.

— Хорошо.

Стив вздыхает, прежде чем произнести то, что собирается.

— Ты сказал, что я не хотел возвращаться. Но это не так. Это не то, что я чувствовал на самом деле.

Дэнни тоже приподнимается, ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— А как было на самом деле? Если что, я не пытаюсь снова поссориться, имей в виду, — поспешно добавляет он. — Честное слово. Я на тебя не нападаю. Я просто хочу разобраться.

— Я устал, — выдыхает Стив. — Больше, чем устал. Я просто… я выгорел, понимаешь? Гавайи — это дом. Но ещё это Пять-ноль. И я пока не могу представить, как я возвращаюсь на остров, но при этом не возглавляю команду.

— А ты не думаешь, что спустя какое-то время будешь готов вернуться к работе?

— Нет. Не думаю.

Дэнни кивает и садится. Протянув руку, он успокоительно гладит Стива по затылку, и, возможно, именно благодаря этому говорить дальше ему не так сложно.

— Пару лет назад, — продолжает он спустя полминуты, когда Дэнни убирает руку, — после трансплантации, объявился один мой приятель из ANA1. Сказал, что слышал о моём ранении. И что возможно я не смогу продолжать нормально делать… то, что делаю. Он сказал, что на этот случай у него всегда найдётся для меня место. И, знаешь, наверно я мог бы согласиться. Тогда бы не смог. Но сейчас — да. Думаю, у меня должно неплохо получиться. Скорее всего мне даже понравится.

Дэнни снова кивает, задумчиво поджав губы.

— Думаю, я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы ты был в Калифорнии, а не болтался не пойми где.

— М-м.

— Эта академия ведь недалеко от Лос-Анджелеса, да? Так что рядом будут Мэри и Джоани. И Джерри! И Чин. Хотя Сан-Франциско не так уж и близко, но точно ближе, чем сейчас.

— Точно. В Калифорнии я не буду один.

— И я смогу приезжать пару раз в год. А пару раз в год — ты ко мне. Гонолулу-Лос-Анджелес — не так уж и плохо.

 _“Шесть часов”_ , — думает Стив. Но не произносит. Дэнни и без него знает, как это долго.

Он снова откидывается на спину и расслабляется.

— Наверняка мне сильно полегчает, когда я приму решение. Любое. Но пока я к этому не готов.

— Ясно. Слушай, тебе ведь не обязательно решать прямо сейчас. Правда. Давай ты сначала приведёшь себя в порядок. Всё остальное может подождать.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стив.

— Всегда пожалуйста, малыш. И давай уже выселяться, а потом поедем пить вино.

У Стива вырывается смешок, и он чувствует, что наконец-то готов подниматься на ноги.

— В одиннадцать утра?

— Мы не будем напиваться. Мы будем дегустировать. Здесь, между прочим, винный край.

— Винный кр… Ты берегом не ошибся, Дэнно?

— Поверь мне, Стивен. Не ошибся, — отвечает тот с улыбкой.

***

Оказывается, в Нью-Джерси и правда делают вино. Отличное вино. Сладкое и сухое. Белое и красное. И ещё какое-то — Дэнни называет его фруктовым. Смешно, потому что любое вино делают из фруктов. Но это вино — не виноградное с добавками или ароматизаторами.

Это вино из персиков, яблок и черники. Никакого винограда. Вино из клубники и граната, слив, и, чёрт возьми, оно настолько вкусное, что Стив просто не может остановиться, пока не попробует всё.

— Конечно, вряд ли Джерси — единственный штат, который этим промышляет, — говорит Дэнни. — Почти уверен, что видел на Гавайях вино из ананасов. Но Джерси однозначно чемпион.

Что ж. Стив охотно верит.

Его друг продолжает рассуждать на эту тему, пока они не покидают первую винодельню.

Теперь Дэнни сидит напротив, пьёт меньше и, хоть в это и трудно поверить, говорит тоже меньше, зато улыбается чаще. На его лице довольное и снисходительное выражение: примерно такое же, какое появляется, когда он балует Грейс и Чарли. Хотя, конечно, он не балует их _подобным образом_. Но какая-то часть Стива понимает, что сейчас с ним проделывают то же самое. Когда они выбирают вино, Дэнни пускает его вперёд и позволяет самому решить, какие вкусы они будут попробовать. Отдаёт Стиву свою порцию того, которое больше всего ему понравилось. Покупает Стиву сувенирный бокал в той винодельне, где продегустировать не получается. Расхваливает Стива перед сомелье так, что те начинают строить ему глазки, а в четвёртой винодельне и вовсе приносят ему целую тарелку с сырной нарезкой.

И Стив позволяет себя баловать.

Обычно у него не очень хорошо получается, но вино сильно помогает.

***

Дэнни прерывает их путешествие, как и планировал, после пятой винодельни. Стив к тому времени уже основательно пьян, хотя и в самом приятном смысле. Забравшись на своё место в машине, он прислоняется к окну и тихо хихикает.

— Ты как? — интересуется Дэнни.

— Прекрасно. Я счастлив.

— Хорошо.

— Мне нравится, когда мы делаем… что-то такое. Такое. М-м-м. _Нормальное_. Когда не нужно бежать и спасать глупый остров через каждые три минуты.

— Стивен, у меня нет слов. Не могу поверить, что ты это говоришь. У меня просто нет слов.

Стив лениво косится в его сторону, пытаясь сфокусировать боковое зрение на его лице.

Но тебе же нравится?

— Шутишь? _Нравится_ ли мне пить с тобой вино? _Нравится_ ли мне отдыхать, посещать интересные места и путешествовать вместе со своим _чокнутым лучшим другом_? Конечно, нравится. Ты, бестолочь.

— Я рад, — пьяно хмыкает Стив. — Мне тоже нравится.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Как-нибудь повторим, да? — Стиву кажется, что Дэнни сейчас внимательно его рассматривает, хотя точно он сказать не может, поскольку закрыл глаза. — Где бы мы в конце концов не оказались, мы время от времени будем устраивать что-то подобное, договорились?

— Договорились, — невнятно бормочет Стив. — Хорошо.

У него самую малость перехватывает дыхание. Он вдруг вспоминает то Рождество, когда Дэнни вешает на камин ещё один носок специально для него.

Стив покачивается, слегка постукивая пальцами в такт музыке, льющейся из стереосистемы. Джерсийский альбом Бон Джови: Дэнни захватил диск с собой в поездку, и до сих пор они не слушали ничего другого. Стив уже успел выучить все песни. “Homebound Train”, которая сейчас играет, нравится ему больше всех: лирическая и немного грустная, если вслушиваться в слова, но сама композиция энергичная и задорная, торжествующая и вместе с тем сердитая.

 _“Я уже в пути,_ — напевает радио. — _Я возвращаюсь домой к своей малышке. Чтобы быть там, где должен. Еду знакомой дорогой. Посмотри, я отмотал свой срок, и возвращаюсь в свой дом.”_

Стив открывает глаза, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь хорошее.

_“Вот и я, малыш, вот и я, малыш.”_

Существует уйма вещей, о которых он мог бы сейчас сказать.

— Эй, Дэнни.

— М-м?

— По-моему, меня сейчас стошнит.

Дэнни вздыхает.

Машина направляется к обочине, и желудок Стива неприятно сжимается. Несмотря на это, его вдруг разбирает смех.

Бон Джови всё ещё поёт. Всё ещё едет домой.

Машина останавливается. Стив отстёгивается, распахивает дверь, и его тошнит.

Его тошнит, потом он смеётся. Его снова тошнит. Он чувствует, как горячая неприятная волна поднимается по пищеводу, и через секунду брызги разлетаются по асфальту.

На самом деле, их не так уж и много. Но всё равно считается. Стив стонет и несколько раз сглатывает.

Его снова пробирает смех. Твою мать. Не верится, что это с ним происходит.

Хотя глупо отрицать.

На языке ужасный привкус. Желудок жжёт от алкоголя и кислоты. Но в жизни надо всё испытать, верно?

Так говорят.

Но это не значит, что любой опыт — приятный.

— Да, офицер, всё в порядке, — громко говорит Дэнни со вздохом. — Вообще-то мы тоже копы. Представляете? Конечно, я трезвый. Хотите, по прямой пройдусь? Удивительно, но, как и любой нормальный взрослый человек, я могу продегустировать вино и при этом не надраться в стельку всего-то к трём часам дня.

— Не в стельку! — протестует Стив.

— Ой, а это мой лучший друг. Он не просто коп, он ещё и морской супер-котик, вот так. Уж от него-то можно было бы ожидать, что он способен удержать в себе алкоголь, а?

— Я способен, — мямлит Стив. — Меня просто укачало.

Дэнни смеётся и перестаёт говорить с воображаемыми полицейскими.

— Тебя не укачало, ты, придурок. Всю неделю, пока я был за рулём, никаких проблем не было, так что не надо придумывать.

Убедившись, что всё закончилось, Стив заползает обратно.

— Всё равно это ты виноват, — отвечает он. Потому что так и есть. Он никогда не был в пяти винодельнях за один день. Возможно, он вообще за всю жизнь не был в пяти винодельнях. — А ещё твоя машина пахнет ветчиной, и это тоже ты виноват. Ты вчера забыл коробки с едой.

— Мы оба вчера забыли коробки с едой. Мы были эмоционально скомпрометированы.

— Ой. Ой, — так и быть. — Но всё равно ты виноват в том, что я напился. К тому же на пустой желудок. Скажешь, нет?

— У тебя был сыр! Уф. Ладно уж, — Дэнни смеётся, признавая поражение. — Это моя вина, малыш. Слушай, я вижу знак остановки через пару миль. Справишься?

— М-м. Наверно.

— _Наверно_ , —усмехается Дэнни. — Мне нравится.

Стив справляется. Спустя несколько минут они съезжают с трассы на маленькую остановку. Стив сонно отмечает, что неподалёку расположились несколько столиков для пикника и туалетные кабинки. Никаких домов. Никаких машин. Ни одного свидетеля их маленького, глупого приключения, по крайней мере в данный момент.

— Ладно, Стивен, — хмыкает Дэнни и глушит мотор. — Теперь спи. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты снова не будешь в состоянии терпеть скорость.

Сейчас, сидя на месте, Стив чувствует себя немного лучше. Тошнота отступила и, как бы бредово это ни звучало, он вдруг ощущает себя в полной безопасности. Как будто его всего завернули в бронежилет, и теперь ему ничего не угрожает.

Если не считать той черноты, которая готова сожрать его изнутри.

— Дэнни?

Голос Дэнни мягкий, не взволнованный, но уже и не такой весёлый.

— Ну что такое, чудо? Тебя снова тошнит?

— Нет, — он глубоко вздыхает. — Я тут думаю о том… ну, о том, что я должен был сказать. Раньше.

— Что ещё?

— Я не пытаюсь снова вернуться к вчерашнему разговору, понимаешь? Но я всё равно должен сказать то…, что не сказал.

— Чего ты не сказал, Стив?

— Прости, что я уехал, — шёпотом произносит он. — Когда ты ещё не поправился. Мне нужно было подождать. Прости меня.

— Ты не знал, насколько всё плохо. Я же не говорил.

— Я не про инфекцию. Просто… тебя ранили, Дэн. А я всё равно уехал. И я… мне правда очень жаль.

Ладонь, которая ложится на его затылок, тёплая, но Стив всё равно вздрагивает. Дрожь проходит по всему телу от затылка до пяток, и в конце концов его всего начинает мелко трясти.

— Ого, — бормочет Дэнни так, будто ни к кому конкретно не обращается. — Ладно. Вау.

А потом, будто из ниоткуда, в руках у Стива появляется мягкая серая толстовка.

— Имей в виду, если тебя и на неё стошнит, я расстроюсь.

— Понял, — Стив всё ещё шепчет. Он просовывает руки в рукава, но не находит в себе сил натянуть её через голову, поэтому просто сгребает в охапку.

— Просто поспи, ладно?

— Я молился, — бормочет Стив. — Пока ты был в операционной. Понимаешь? Я изо всех сил молился.

Ему необходимо, чтобы Дэнни это знал.

— Хорошо, — тот тихо фыркает, и, кажется, немного улыбается. — Я в порядке, малыш. Ты пьян. А я в порядке.

— Я знаю.

— Не грусти. Я всё понимаю. Ты до сих пор приходишь в себя, _я понимаю_. Но сейчас расслабься, Стив. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза и отдохнул. Серьёзно.

— Ладно, — шёпотом отвечает Стив, и мир вокруг него исчезает.

***

Стив не представляет, сколько времени прошло. Когда он просыпается, сиденье Дэнни отодвинуто назад, а сам он сидит с закинутыми на приборную панель босыми ступнями. Руки за головой. Телефон опасно опирается на руль, на экране — Netflix. Однако Дэнни явно его не смотрит, расфокусированный взгляд устремлён куда-то сквозь потолок.

— О чём задумался, Дэнно?

Тот не вздрагивает: то ли Стив ворочался, пока просыпался, то ли он просто не так отрешён, как кажется.

— М-м, — Дэнни громко вздыхает и гасит телефон. — Думал о том, как смеялся, что ты отправился в Евротур на поиски себя, словно двадцатилетний придурок.

— Ладно.

— Но потом мне пришло в голову, что ты ведь никогда не был двадцатилетним придурком. А?

— Нет, — Стив приподнимает спинку сиденья и откидывает назад голову. — Можно сказать, что не был.

— И когда я об этом подумал, вся эта история обрела больше смысла, — хмыкает Дэнни. — Лично я в старшей школе панковал. Можно сказать, всё перепробовал и прошёл через все самокопания ещё до совершеннолетия. И ты, и я быстро повзрослели. Только я, считай, пролетел через все этапы в ускоренном темпе, а ты их перескочил.

— Перескочил, да, — соглашается Стив.

— Вот именно, — Дэнни спускает ноги на пол. — Но это всё равно не круто, Стивен.

— Что “это”?

— Блевать на обочине. Это не круто даже в двадцать. А ты в два раза старше. И, кроме того, не припомню, чтобы у тебя была собственная фабрика по производству печени. Так что давай без второго раза, ладно?

— Я и не планировал, — отвечает Стив не совсем твёрдо. — Между прочим, отличное вино. Честно говоря, сначала я тебе не поверил.

— Я же говорил. У Джерси есть свой стиль, малыш.

— Не знаю, готов ли я это признать.

Дэнни усмехается и двигает сиденье обратно к рулю.

— Ну что, ты в состоянии снова ехать?

— Я скажу, если окажусь не в состоянии, — отвечает Стив и расплывается в наполовину похмельной, наполовину всё ещё пьяной улыбке.

Они находят новый мотель без происшествий. Ужинают в каком-то месте, о котором Дэнни никогда не слышал: он замечает, что случайные ужины уже превращаются в традицию. Вечером, с желудком, полным сытной и абсорбирующей алкоголь пищи, Стив отлично спит.

***

— Ну вот, теперь мы не успеваем, — сообщает Дэнни, когда они следующим утром укладывают сумки в машину.

Это уже четвёртая комната, с которой они прощаются. У Стива в голове они все перемешались, сложившись в один уютный, смутный образ платонического идеала гостиничного номера.

— Как это – мы не успеваем?

— Понятия не имею. Это тебя надо спрашивать.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Я перефразирую: _куда_ мы не успеваем?

— На твой урок. Хочу напомнить, что рефлексия – не единственная цель этого путешествия. Мы тут вообще-то ещё и знакомимся с самым прекрасным и недооценённым штатом нашей страны.

Стив смеётся. Сегодня ему гораздо лучше, никаких признаков похмелья. Похоже, в этом плане первая половина дня – куда более подходящее время для того, чтобы напиваться, в отличие от вечера.

— Ну и о чём будет сегодняшний урок, профессор?

Дэнни глубоко вздыхает.

Сегодняшний урок о местном криптиде – Дьяволе из Джерси, крылатом чудовище, которое живёт в южной части штата. Почти у каждого есть знакомый, который с ним сталкивался. И даже Дэнни – скептик и агностик – пересказывает ему пару свидетельств из третьих рук, которым, кажется, действительно верит.

— Джерри об это знает? – хмыкает Стив.

— Уверен, что да. Мы вроде бы это никогда не обсуждали, но он бы такое не упустил. Свои легенды есть во всех штатах, но Дьявол из Джерси – одна из самых знаменитых.

— Ну да, ну да. И почему же традиция не перевозить свиней через Пали – бред, а это – нет?

Дэнни насмешливо улыбается.

— Почему мутанты настоящие, а богиня, которая наложила проклятие на мужика-свинью – нет? Да мы каждый день сталкиваемся с мутациями.

— Поедем искать домик Мамаши Лидс2? – ухмыляется Стив, когда Дэнни замолкает. Но тот только смеётся в ответ.

— Нет. Не поедем. В Джерси найдётся что посмотреть и без этого.

— Поищем Джимми Хоффу3?

— Мы не в той части штата.

— Шахты геля для волос?

Дэнни фыркает.

— Нет. Место называется Уитон Village. На мой вкус не фаворит среди наших достопримечательностей. Впрочем, последний раз я был там двадцать лет назад. Посмотрим, что для меня изменилось. Но тебе должно понравиться.

— Что-то историческое? Вроде реконструкции?

— Нет, не историческое. Ты подумал про… хотя нет, не знаю, про что ты подумал, но это всё равно не то. Там делают стекло. В этой части штата хорошо развита стекольная промышленность.

И что-то в его голосе заставляет Стива проглотить ироничное замечание. Но серьёзно? Посещение стекольной фабрики – сомнительное удовольствие, но Дэнни похоже искренне уверен, что ему будет интересно. Достаточно, чтобы ехать непонятно куда к чёрту на куличики. Меньшее, чем Стив может отплатить – изобразить энтузиазм.

***

Притворяться приходится ровно три минуты.

Дэнни и правда отлично его знает, потому что, похоже, совсем не удивлён.

Место, куда они приезжают, просто потрясает: и изображать ничего не нужно. Это вовсе не стекольная фабрика. Стив в курсе, что их в штате полным-полно, но то, что происходит здесь, не имеет отношения к промышленному производству. Уитон Village превратили изготовление стекла в искусство.

Сначала они осматривают небольшой музей. Какие-то экспонаты – абсолютно абстрактные произведения, какие-то имеют более практичную форму, например, кувшины или медицинские колбы. Стекло переливается нежно-бирюзовыми, глубокими синими и молочно-белыми оттенками. Стив ставит перед собой задачу отыскать цвет лазури Гавайского океана, голубой цвет глаз Дэнни и коричневый – Грейс.

В следующем здании они попадают на живую демонстрацию. Присоединившись к небольшой группе, они наблюдают сквозь огромное окно, как стеклодув сплетает между собой раскалённые стеклянные стержни. Из-за ярко-красного свечения неясно, каких цветов они на самом деле.

Стив пытается сообразить, что в итоге получится у мастера. Он всё ждёт, что тот начнёт выдувать вазу или другой сосуд, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого тот осторожно сгибает стержни и вдавливает их в вогнутую металлическую форму.

В конце концов у него получается стеклянная сфера, которая дальше уже не особенно меняется в размерах и форме. В результате всех манипуляций выходит идеальный шар с мраморным узором внутри.

Зрители, болтая, постепенно расходятся.

Но Стив заставляет Дэнни остаться и пересмотреть весь процесс целиком ещё два раза.

И он бы стоял дольше, если бы демонстрация не закончилась. С чувством странного удовлетворения Стив идёт к выходу, чтобы проветриться. Дэнни заворачивает в сторону уборных, пообещав присоединиться через пару минут.

Пройдясь по лужайке, Стив находит скамейку и устраивается на ней, вытягивая ноги далеко вперёд. Погода просто восхитительная. Воздух здесь суше, чем дома, и пахнет совсем по-другому, но это не важно. День потрясающе тёплый и почти солнечный.

— Минуту внимания, — Дэнни плюхается рядом с ним.

— М-м? – переспрашивает Стив, потому что «минуту внимания» — странная фраза для приветствия.

— Протяни руку.

Ещё более подозрительно. Стив выполняет – протягивает правую руку ладонью вверх. Дэнни кладёт на неё что-то маленькое и плотное.

— Конечно, было бы здорово заполучить один из тех, что делал мастер. Но, думаю, им ещё долго остывать. О-очень долго. Но это выплавил тот же самый парень, поэтому обойдёмся.

На ладони у Стива мраморный шарик. На первый взгляд кажется, что это обычный детский сувенир вроде кошачьего глаза, какие продаются в любом киоске.

Но лишь на первый взгляд.

Это маленькое произведение искусства.

Идеально ровная сфера размером с небольшую вишню выглядит как крошечная вселенная. Стив замечает прожилки восьми или девяти разных цветов. Какие-то из них яркие – жёлтые, оранжевые, розовые, белые. Множество синих. Другие полупрозрачные – красные, серые и снова синие. Из центра поднимается маленький торнадо из пузырьков и разветвляется на несколько вихрей. Сами пузырьки, микроскопические идеальные сферы, переливаются сотнями бликов.

Стив не отдаёт себе отчёт, насколько долго рассматривает шарик, пока Дэнни не окликает его непривычно деликатным тоном.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да. Да, это… это очень здорово, — он и правда не может оторвать глаз. – Спасибо, Дэнни. Большое спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает тот и хлопает его по спине. – Ладно. Это у нас было искусство. Или ремесленничество? Хм. Неважно. На очереди ширпотреб, если ты готов.

Стив готов.

Через лужайку от музея выстроились многочисленные лавочки и ларьки, оформленные как деревенские домики. Разумеется, с конскими ценами. Они успешно сопротивляются соблазну – если не считать упаковки леденцов, которые Дэнни всё-таки покупает в магазинчик, который здесь называется Центральным.

Спустя какое-то время они снова сидят на скамейке, и Дэнни хмуро разглядывает карту.

— Здесь раньше был ресторан, — бормочет он. – Точно был. «Папье» или какое-то похожее название. Ну был же!

— Пойдём спросим у продавщицы.

— Нет, — Дэнни вздыхает и сворачивает карту. – Когда я тут был последний раз, она ещё пешком под стол ходила. Похоже они здесь всё поменяли. Где хочешь обедать?

— Всё равно, — честно отвечает Стив. – Где угодно. Что?

— Что «что»?

— Почему ты надо мной смеёшься?

— Я не смеюсь. Я радуюсь, что тебе понравилось, — Дэнни указующе кивает, и Стив вдруг понимает, что снова достал мраморный шарик и всё это время перекатывал его между большим и указательным пальцами. Он даже не заметил. И, возможно, делает так уже не первый раз за прошедший час. – Я думал, это ты будешь надо мной смеяться за то, что я его тебе купил.

— Но мне нравится. Он… ну… он такой… гладкий, — Стив запинается, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово.

— Ладно, вот теперь я над тобой смеюсь, — отвечает Дэнни, даже не улыбнувшись. – Пошли поищем еду.

***

Обед получается не самым шикарным, но Стив всё равно доволен. После этого они едут дальше на юг, сворачивая с одной просёлочной дороги на другую, в направлении залива, куда впадает река.

В конце концов они находят маяк. Довольно нелепый по сравнению со всеми, которые они оба видели раньше. Он даже не круглый – просто красно-белый домик с башней и сигнальным фонарём.

Они бродят вокруг, потом забираются наверх. После обследуют ближайшие скалы, что заставляет Стива затосковать по настоящему походу. Поэтому по дороге обратно они останавливаются у первой попавшейся тропинки и пару часов гуляют пешком. Вокруг откровенно нетропические лиственные деревья и болотистая, сырая земля. И Стив, кажется, действительно понимает, почему Дэнни любит свой штат. Здесь не только города и туристические пляжи. Здесь настоящая природа, нетронутая территория. Этого он не ожидал.

Здесь можно вздохнуть _свободно_.

— Отлично, — говорит Дэнни, когда они возвращаются в машину. – Итак, последняя остановка на сегодня и первый из обещанных пляжей.

Стив согласно мычит.

— Расскажешь, чего мне ожидать, или сам увижу?

— Ну, пожалуй, намекну, что там очень нетипично для Джерси.

— В каком смысле?

— Тебе проспойлерить?

— Не надо, — мотает головой Стив. Он снова достаёт мраморный шарик и смотрит сквозь него на лучи вечернего солнца через окно пассажирского места.

Уже когда они паркуются, становится ясно, что пляж, куда они приехали, и правда уникальный – галечный, а не привычный песчаный. Берег у воды здесь состоит из камушков, местами ещё слишком новых и необтёсанных.

Поэтому они не разуваются, но это почти не портит впечатления.

— Здорово, — говорит Стив без капли ехидства.

— Тебе нравятся всякие блестящие штуки, — Дэнни расстилает покрывало. – Так что можешь поискать.

И он усаживается на укрытую тканью гальку.

Сам Стив не садится, по крайней мере пока. Вместо этого он всё-таки скидывает обувь и шагает к водяной кромке. Даже за такое небольшое расстояние и даже с его привыкшими ступнями камни всё равно неприятно впечатываются в кожу. Но это достойная цена за то, чтобы окунуть ноги – океан здесь гораздо холоднее и темнее, чем на Гавайях, но для Стива это всё равно родная стихия. Он снова катает мраморный шарик в кармане и разглядывает волны, шум которых почти не слышен за болтовнёй и смехом других туристов.

Он старается ни о чём не думать. В последнее время даже самые поверхностные его мысли выглядят не особенно радужно. Но сейчас, на берегу океана, с Дэнни в двадцати шагах, что-то внутри него вдруг будто снова оживает, и он не хочет этому помешать.

 _«Я справлюсь,_ — думает Стив. – _Я справлюсь.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За списком виноделен можно обратиться к автору работы в любой момент. Я точно однажды обращусь :)
> 
> 1 — Армейская и Военно-Морская Академия.  
> 2 — Известная свидетельница Дьявола из Джерси. У неё было 12 детей.  
> 3 — Американский профсоюзный лидер, пропавший без вести.


	3. Chapter 3

Он стоит до тех пор, пока совсем не замерзает, и только тогда возвращается к расстеленному покрывалу, где Дэнни сидит, обхватив колени.

— С Атлантикой связывался?

Не придумав ничего достойного в ответ, Стив молча улыбается.

— Шучу, — говорит Дэнни, лениво потягиваясь. — Мы же на берегу залива. Кстати, только эта часть побережья выходит на запад — поэтому пляж называется _Закатным 1_.

Верно. Обычно подобное Стив и сам замечает, но сейчас не обратил внимания. Действительно, солнце почти касается горизонта. Если бы побережье глядело на восток, оно бы поднималось из воды, а садилось в стороне берега.

Но в шутке про Атлантику есть доля правды. До океана отсюда рукой подать, а, значит, здешние волны рано или поздно там окажутся.

— Не против, если мы дождёмся заката? — спрашивает Стив, усаживаясь рядом.

— Так и думал, что ты захочешь. Блестящие камушки и закаты — этот пляж как будто для тебя создали.

— Ты точно не возражаешь? Думаю, ещё где-то полчаса ждать.

— Абсолютно не возражаю. Одеться не хочешь? — и Дэнни протягивает ему ту самую серую толстовку, которая грела его вчера, пока Стив приходил в себя после похмелья. Он даже не заметил, как Дэнни захватил её из машины.

Какая-то часть его протестует: и так сойдёт. Но Дэнни заметит, если Стив соврёт. Поэтому он забирает толстовку и тут же её натягивает. Похоже теперь она официально назначена его персональным успокоительным аксессуаром, хотя и не совсем понятно, для чего нужна сейчас. Но Стиву всё равно хорошо. День вышел чудесный.

— Да, слушай…, — начинает Дэнни, и Стив подмечает, что тот пододвигается ближе. — Просто чтобы для тебя это не стало неожиданностью: каждый день на закате тут проводится небольшая церемония.

— Церемония?

— Да. Видишь флаг? Его спускают.

Дэнни кивает в сторону залива, где на фоне ясного неба развевается огромный американский флаг. Стив улыбается. Многие учреждения не тратят время на то, чтобы опускать флаг каждый вечер, он привык. Приятно осознавать, что хоть где-то исполняют протокол. Традиции нужно соблюдать.

— Просто чтобы ты был в курсе, — повторяет Дэнни.

В его голосе звучит смутная тревога, и Стив вновь расплывается в улыбке. Уже десять лет прошло, а он так и не научился угадывать, в какой момент Дэнни примется его опекать, а в какой наоборот — выводить из себя. И вряд ли их путешествие тому поспособствует.

Они сидят очень близко, плечо к плечу. Стив задумчиво перебирает гальку, выискивая блестящие камушки — здесь их называют «бриллиантами». Солнце ползёт всё ниже и ниже.

— Эй, — в какой-то момент окликает его Дэнни и поднимается на ноги. Стив встаёт следом.

У подножья флагштока собирается небольшая группа. Некоторые одеты в военные фуражки: Стив не может разобрать буквы, но узнаёт символику. От их вида его желудок словно ухает в глубокую яму.

— Это, м-м-м… это погребальные флаги2, — голос Дэнни гораздо тише обычного, и Стиву приходится напрягаться, чтобы разобрать его сквозь шум пляжа. — Понимаешь, семьи погибших ветеранов могут привезти такой флаг с собой, и он будет развеваться здесь целый день. Некоторые ждут своей очереди весь год.

Его тон становится ещё мягче.

— Когда я был маленьким, мы привозили сюда дедушкин флаг.

Стив кивает.

Бросив взгляд влево, он видит, что солнечный круг почти коснулся водной глади. Постепенно все присутствующие поднимаются на ноги, успокаивают детей и снимают шляпы.

Совсем рядом он слышит, как Дэнни рвано выдыхает.

— Вот чёрт. Каждый раз пробирает, — бормочет он. А Стив думает, что Дэнни ещё неплохо справляется, раз способен что-то произнести. В отличие от него.

Вперёд выступает горнист. Последние звуки на пляже замолкают. А потом флаг начинает медленно ползти вниз и одновременно с этим начинает звучать музыка — ровно в тот момент, когда солнце касается горизонта.

_«Закончился день, солнце ушло с озера, ушло с неба над холмом.»_

Стив автоматически накладывает слова на мелодию.

_«Всё в порядке. Спи спокойно. Бог рядом.»_

Музыка заканчивается. Флаг спущен и сложен.

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом. И тот факт, что через несколько часов оно снова взойдёт, ни капли не помогает — Стив не может прекратить думать обо всём и обо всех, кто погиб, кто ушёл навсегда.

Буря чувств, слишком оглушительных, чтобы иметь название, вдруг обрушивается на него, почти сбивает с ног. Ему кажется, что его сейчас сдует, размажет, и ничего от него не останется. Каждая клеточка тела готова взвыть от тоски, и Стив не удивляется, когда понимает, что по щекам бегут слёзы.

Боковым зрением он замечает, как Дэнни поглядывает на него украдкой. Будто ждёт, что тот вытрет ладонью лицо, избавляясь от влаги, и продолжит вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Как большинство людей на пляже.

Но Стив словно цепенеет. Он не может это остановить. Не остаётся сил даже на то, чтобы отвернуться и спрятать лицо.

Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, пока это понимает и Дэнни.

И тогда он мягко подхватывает Стива под руку и молча уводит обратно на стоянку. И Стив не сопротивляется.

Остальные туристы тоже постепенно покидают пляж и теперь бесцельно снуют тут и там. Но Дэнни уверенно шагает по направлению к их парковочному месту. К единственному доступному им сейчас относительно уединённому пространству — машине его мамы.

Дверь захлопывается, отрезая их от остального мира, и в тот же миг Стив сгибается пополам, прижимаясь к собственным коленям.

И _ломается_.

Горе затапливает всё его сознание, проникает в такие далёкие уголки души, о которых он даже не подозревал, переполняет и выплёскивается через край. Оно больнее и разрушительнее, чем он мог ожидать. Это уже не скорбь по кому-то конкретному, кого он потерял, это чистая, сокрушительная и неподдельная печаль, которая, оказывается, всё это время будто была его фоновым излучением. Метрономом, отстукивающим время его жизни.

Щёки уже совсем мокрые: слёзы не текут слабыми струйками, а льются непрерывным потоком. Он чувствует, что по подбородку бежит слюна, но не может заставить себя её стереть.

Снаружи машины — шум волн и редкого транспорта. Внутри — пронзительные, болезненные звуки скорби, которых Стив никогда раньше от себя не слышал. По началу это его пугает, но постепенно вдруг превращается в единственно возможную реакцию.

Он просто не может дальше с этим справляться. У него не осталось сил. Ведь должен быть какой-то выход, какая-то лазейка, хоть что-то. Он не может снова и снова просыпаться по утрам и волочить на себе такой груз. Он не представляет, как существовать дальше с такой болью на сердце.

Но никакой лазейки не существует.

Никакого решения.

У него нет никакого другого варианта, кроме как продолжать с этим жить.

Вставать по утрам, смотреть на мир, в котором больше нет мамы, нет папы. Нет Джо, нет Дэбб. Нет Фредди.

Нет Кэтрин.

Только он.

Только старый, больной моряк, который так и умрёт одиноким: ничей отец и ничей сын.

Пальцы Дэнни перебирают его волосы. В обычной ситуации это могло бы его успокоить, но сейчас совершенно не помогает.

Внутри него остаётся только пустота, и на этот раз Стив ей уступает.

***

— Стив. Стиви? — тёплая ладонь Дэнни ложится на его руку, приводя в себя. — Эй, всё хорошо. Это я. Мы приехали.

Он шмыгает носом и вскидывает голову.

— Куда?

— В другой мотель. «Кейп-Мэй», хотя вряд ли тебе это о чём-то говорит.

— Я заснул, — бормочет Стив.

— Да, я заметил. Ты себя вымотал, — Стив снова закрывает глаза, но всё равно может представить озабоченное выражение на лице Дэнни. — Ничего страшного, я всё понимаю. Давай, нужно выйти из машины и дойти до комнаты, хорошо? Справишься?

— Угу.

— Нет, оставь сумку, малыш. Я за ней вернусь.

Стив разлепляет глаза. Он чувствует себя таким разбитым, словно у него снова началось похмелье, только в сто раз хуже, чем когда он перебрал на дегустациях.

Всё, на что у него хватает сил — опереться на протянутую руку.

Он выбирается из машины. Дэнни, похоже, уже знает, куда им идти. Снаружи пахнет океаном и асфальтом, но он ничего не хочет знать, и просто позволяет другу увести себя наверх по металлическим ступеням.

Дэнни достаёт ключ и, бормоча что-то успокоительное, открывает дверь.

Сейчас Стиву плевать на душ, на чистку зубов. На туалет. Мочевой пузырь разбудит его через несколько часов, но это будет потом.

Стив проходит в комнату к ближайшей кровати, скидывает ботинки, стягивает штаны и ныряет под одеяло. И засыпает.

***

Пробуждение выходит вязким и тяжёлым, ему долго не удаётся окончательно прийти в себя. Наверно, он проспал часов двенадцать и, кажется, может проспать ещё столько же. Всё тело ломит, но хоть руки больше не трясутся.

Наверно, нужно подняться. Принять душ, почистить зубы и умыться, переодеться. Привести себя в порядок перед новым днём. Нужно уже взять себя в руки и постараться быть для Дэнни в этой поездке лучшей компанией, чем до этого. Например, попытаться сегодня не реветь (а ещё не блевать и не затевать ссор).

Но он не готов.

Ещё пару минут.

Поэтому он закрывает глаза и пытается дышать ровно.

Очевидно, скрыть своё пробуждение ему всё равно не удаётся, потому что Дэнни в своей постели тоже шевелится и тихо его окликает.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — хрипит Стив. И _в принципе_ он не врёт. Глаза опухли, голова и желудок слегка побаливают, но душевная боль снова на приемлемом уровне. Больше не тянет его на дно.

— Ты, э-э-э… готов к поездке или хочешь… ну…

Ох.

Наверно, неправильно так удивляться, но ему и в голову не приходило, что в меню есть вариант _без_ поездки.

— Мы можем… остаться?

— Конечно, без проблем.

— Или у тебя там…

— Никакого расписания, — заверяет его Дэнни. Его голос будто приглушён, и до Стива внезапно доходит, что его друг тоже завернулся в одеяло и никуда не спешит. Угрызения совести тут же становятся слабее. — Хочешь воды? Или чего-нибудь от головы?

— Нет. Но… ты не мог бы, э-э-э…

— Не мог бы чего?

— Если мы будем дальше спать, — Стив пробует снова. Да почему так сложно это сказать? — Ты не мог бы…

Дэнни понимающе усмехается, и Стив прекращает попытки выдавить из себя остаток фразы. Кровать скрипит, шуршит покрывало. Потом его собственный матрас проседает, и Дэнни устраивается рядом.

Глаза вдруг снова начинают слипаться.

— Тебе нужно…? — начинает Стив, но вместо вопроса широко зевает и просто отгибает край своего одеяла.

— Я своё прихватил, — смеётся Дэнни. — Секрет успешного совместного сна: раздельные одеяла.

Всё ещё изо всех сил сопротивляясь вновь подступающему сну, Стив окидывает Дэнни взглядом — тот завернулся в кокон из своего покрывала в шести дюймах от него. А это значит, что своим Стиву делиться не придётся.

И это прекрасно. В своём личном одеяле он почему-то чувствует себя гораздо менее уязвимым, как будто одетым в броню. Но всё равно Дэнни рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы Стив мог ощущать исходящее от него тепло и улавливает все его движения. Достаточно близко, чтобы подкреплять чувство полной безопасности собственным присутствием.

Абсолютной, всесторонней защищённости.

Стив снова засыпает.

***

Просыпается он спустя какое-то время от голоса Дэнни. Его интонации нейтральные, но Стив всё равно инстинктивно считывает любую информацию. С большим усилием он начинает садиться.

На его плече появляется рука Дэнни и мягко его сжимает.

— Эй, всё в порядке. Спи.

— А кто…

— Ресепшн. Я сдвинул дату выселения на завтра. Всё хорошо, Стив. Правда.

И в этом весь Дэнни. Дэнни никогда его не подводил.

Стив снова засыпает.

***

На этот раз он просыпается от стука в дверь и от того, что Дэнни выскальзывает из постели. Он открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот забирает у курьера большой коричневый пакет.

Стив невнятно мычит, подразумевая, что всё, что он может сказать, и так очевидно.

— Ну привет, Ван Винкль3. Обслуживание номеров.

— В мотеле?

— Похоже они сотрудничают с кафешкой через дорогу, — отвечает Дэнни и устраивает пакет в ногах у Стива. — Так, посмотрим… Чизбургеры. Чизкейк. И крылышки.

Стив с трудом выпрямляется и протирает глаза.

— Я растолстею.

— Я всё равно буду с тобой дружить.

— Я и не боюсь, что не будешь, — ворчит Стив. — Но новые штаны покупать тоже не хочу.

Дэнни усмехается и начинает извлекать свёртки наружу. Стив тем временем пытается выпутаться из одеяла и вдруг начинает смеяться: он всё ещё завёрнут в своё, но, судя по всему, покрывало, которое принёс Дэнни, он тоже умудрился отжать.

Через пару секунд возни ему удаётся высвободиться. Он наконец добирается до ванной, умывается и, вернувшись, наблюдает, как Дэнни, сидя на своей собственной кровати, вытягивает из чизбургера салат.

Стив не собирается хмуриться. Или ворчать и вообще любым способом демонстрировать своё отношение, но похоже что-то его всё равно выдаёт. Дэнни поднимает голову и закатывает глаза.

— Что? Я вернусь, когда поем. Мне нравится, когда есть персональное обеденное пространство.

— Ешь, где хочешь.

— Прости, ты что, _дуешься_? — Дэнни начинает хохотать. — Стив. _Солнце._ Грейс мне тут однажды выдала такое, что, по-моему, очень сейчас к месту. Готов? Ты, оказывается, тот ещё _прилипала_.

Вопреки намерению продолжать выглядеть обиженным Стив расплывается в улыбке.

— Прилипала?

— Вот именно. Хотя я не совсем уверен, что правильно употребил это слово, но звучит _чертовски_ в тему.

Ну ладно, может, он и дулся немного, но уже прекратил. Стив раздвигает шторы, а потом плюхается на кровать, заворачиваясь во все доступные одеяла, включая и то, которое забрал у Дэнни, после чего набрасывается на собственный чизбургер.

Они обедают в уютном молчании. Стив украдкой поглядывает на порцию своего друга: тот всё ещё не съедает столько, сколько ел раньше, но справляется с большей частью бургера и картошки. Правда чизкейк всё-таки прячет в холодильник, после чего с улыбкой принимается разглядывать Стива, чей контейнер полностью пуст, а чизкейк уже наполовину съеден.

— Вкусный?

— Не то слово.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я скучал по местной еде? Почему-то все, кому не лень, притворяются, что делают чизкейк «Нью-Йорк». Наглые мошенники.

— Здесь вообще-то тоже не Нью-Йорк, — замечает Стив с набитым ртом.

— И да, и нет, — туманно отвечает Дэнни, но всё-таки позволяет Стив доесть в тишине.

Собрав после еды весь мусор, он садится на постели, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и ждёт, вспомнит ли Дэнни о своём намерении вернуться. Но вместо этого тот окидывает его с ног до головы испытующим взглядом.

Стив примерно представляет, как сейчас выглядит. Грязная голова, многодневная щетина. Ниже пояса только боксеры, а сверху — серая толстовка поверх несвежей футболки.

— Итак.

— Итак?

— Ты меня понял. Как себя чувствуешь?

Стив проводит ладонью по лбу, задумчиво скребёт за ухом.

— Вроде получше, но… не лучше. Такой ответ принимается?

— Принимается, если он честный.

— Тогда так.

— Ладно, — Дэнни улыбается немного беспомощно. — Нам не обязательно это обсуждать, если не хочешь. Но если тебе всё-таки нужно, можем поговорить.

Стив не отвечает.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но я никогда тебя таким не видел, Стив. Я говорил, меня тоже всегда пробирает от всей этой церемонии с флагом, но я не думал…, — он морщится. — Прости, приятель. Плохая была идея.

Стив пожимает плечами и выдавливает из себя виноватую улыбку.

— Дело не только в церемонии, — произносит он спустя несколько мгновений, за которые пытается собраться с мыслями.

— Нет?

— Нет. Прошлый вечер… Меня как будто подкосило, — бормочет Стив. — Неважно, сколько хорошего происходило в жизни. И неважно, что ещё произойдёт. Я сомневаюсь, что… м-м-м… что смогу отпустить всё плохое, через что пришлось пройти. Очень и очень сомневаюсь. И, наверно, тут нечему удивляться. Думаю, это обыкновенная скорбь, да? Но я хочу… я просто хочу почувствовать…

— … облегчение?

— Да, — выдыхает Стив и наклоняется вперёд.

Слышится возня, и Дэнни снова оказывается рядом, притягивая его к себе, согревая, но не заставляя выпрямиться.

— По-моему во мне что-то сломалось, — произносит Стив шёпотом. — Я не уверен, что смогу выкарабкаться.

— Я думал, ты уже проходил через подобное. И в конце концов всегда с этим справлялся.

— Может быть, — он немного распрямляется, ровно настолько, чтобы уткнуться Дэнни в плечо. — Не знаю. В этот раз всё по-другому. Гораздо больнее.

Шероховатые пальцы проходятся по его волосам и замирают. Какое-то время они сидят неподвижно: Дэнни обнимает его за плечи, а Стив дышит ему куда-то в район груди. На фоне тихо шумит кондиционер.

И теперь его переполняет не пронзительная, острая горечь, а абсолютная растерянность: он понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. И что может заставить его почувствовать себя лучше.

Вот дерьмо.

Стив отодвигается и сильно прижимает обе ладони к глазам в попытке вытереть выступившую влагу.

— Прости.

— За что ты извиняешься? Бывают дни, когда нужно выплакаться. Что с того? — Дэнни мягко усмехается. — А бывают дни, когда нужно сделать это дважды.

— Может быть, но это вообще не помогает. Это ничего не меняет, понимаешь? А вчера… я так паршиво себя чувствовал, я просто не могу остановиться. А теперь… теперь я себя чувствую мерзко _из-за того_ , что мне было мерзко. И это, по-моему, уже ни в какие ворота. Какой-то новый уровень жалости к себе, понимаешь?

— Понимаю-понимаю, — Дэнни легонько пихает его в плечо.

— Не знаю. Как-то так.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Это многое объясняет.

— Может и так, но я всё равно не чувствую, будто хоть что-то _объяснил_.

— Ты знаешь, говорят, что произнести — первый шаг к тому, чтобы разобраться. Ты говоришь о чём-то и вдруг понимаешь, что оно имеет смысл.

— Угу.

— Угу. Так говорят.

Стив шмыгает и вытирает нос.

— У меня голова как будто переполнена, Дэнни.

— Я знаю. Знаю.

— Мне нужно… нужно как-то от всего этого избавиться.

— Ладно. Посмотри на меня, — Стив поднимает голову, и Дэнни стирает с его щёк слёзы. — Ты просил не позволять тебе слишком долго валяться, поэтому мы сейчас вот что сделаем. Мы сходим пройдёмся. Хорошо? Вставай, — подталкивает он, когда Стив медлит. — Тебе полегчает на воздухе. Всего пятнадцать минут.

Стив позволяет поднять себя на ноги.

По итогу прогулка занимает гораздо больше времени. Погода всё ещё прекрасная, а Стив чувствует себя значительно лучше, когда начинает двигаться. Дэнни оказался прав. Ему нужен был свежий воздух. Ему полезнее находиться снаружи, и неважно, тропики вокруг или нет.

У них нет никакого конкретного маршрута, и они шагают в случайном направлении, пока не набредают на местный аэропорт и пивоварню через дорогу от него. Купив пару банок, они устраиваются снаружи и смотрят, как взлетают и садятся самолёты. Спустя какое-то время, чувствуя прилив бодрости, Стив ведёт их в направлении перпендикулярном тому, откуда они пришли, рассчитывая сделать круг.

И, к их общему удивлению, вдруг начинает говорить. Сейчас это оказывается гораздо легче. Будто всё, что он произносит, растворяется в воздухе и больше не возвращается к нему, навсегда оставаясь на обочине незнакомой ему дороги. А Стив просто продолжает идти дальше, не оглядываясь назад.

— Есть вещи, которые похоже не лечатся временем, — задумчиво произносит он. — Например то, насколько я скучаю по Дэбб.

Они идут по самому краю дороги навстречу движению, чтобы, в случае чего, успеть заранее отойти в сторону.

— Она тебя очень любила, — отвечает Дэнни.

— Честное слово, я на сто процентов уверен, что ты и она — единственные люди, которые заботились обо мне просто так, ничего не желая взамен. Понимаешь? Вы единственные, кто просто хотел, чтобы я был счастлив.

Дэнни молча кивает.

— Но дело не только в этом. Она всегда знала, что делать дальше, у неё на всё был ответ. И я… слушай, я не представляю, кем бы стал, если бы не она. Честно. И, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я правда считаю, что ты — потрясающий. Десять лет назад я, должно быть, случайно продал душу или ещё что-то, раз мне достался такой друг, как ты. Но пойми меня правильно. Мы с тобой ровесники. Мы на равных. А я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была… например, тётя. Или кто-то ещё. Кто-то, кто мог бы посоветовать, что мне теперь делать, — он вздыхает и наконец произносит то, что вертелось у него в голове уже много месяцев. — Первый раз в жизни у меня нет никого, кто мог бы просто сказать, как быть дальше.

— Можно внести поправку? — вклинивается Дэнни.

— Думаю, да.

— Я всё понимаю. То, что ты говоришь — очень здорово. Но всё же послушай, что я скажу. Насколько я могу судить с высоты своего опыта, тот факт, что тебе нужен человек, который будет говорить, что тебе делать, означает, что тебе хочется, чтобы кто-то гарантировал благополучный исход. Ты просто хочешь знать, что в конце концов всё будет хорошо. Так вот. Я не могу сказать тебе, как жить дальше, Стив. Но я точно могу пообещать — всё будет хорошо.

— Не, ты не можешь, — отвечает Стив шёпотом. — Два месяца назад ты чуть не умер. Я могу потерять кого угодно. В любой момент. Так что не говори, что всё будет хорошо.

Дэнни фыркает.

— М-да, ну и чёрт с ним. Если следовать твоей логике, я даже не могу тебе пообещать, что всегда буду рядом, если понадоблюсь. Я так понимаю, такие банальности тебя не убедят.

Они шагают дальше, пока и эта фраза не остаётся позади них.

— Слушай, — снова начинает Дэнни, — по-моему, мы никогда не говорили о Боге и вере, да?

— Никогда.

— Ты не задавался вопросом, почему?

— Потому что это очень личное, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Самое личное.

— Да, но мы делились личными вещами. По-настоящему личными, правда? Есть столько всего, что обо мне знаешь только ты. И, если говорит откровенно, уверен, что ты тоже много чего такого мне рассказал, о чём мало кто имеет представление. Вот честно, даже не знаю, с кем я больше обсуждал туалетную тематику — с тобой или с дочерью в её восемь лет.

Оба тихо усмехаются.

— Мы не говорили о Боге, — Дэнни вздыхает, — потому что ты знаешь об этом гораздо больше меня. И я бы не хотел тянуть тебя вниз.

— В каком смысле?

— _«В окопах не бывает атеистов»_. Слышал такое выражение? Так вот, это и про меня тоже. Когда я оказываюсь в по-настоящему глубокой заднице, я, конечно, тоже вспоминаю о Боге. Но это хрень, а не вера. Ты же, думаю, в отличие от меня веришь гораздо сильнее, чем показываешь. И возможно гораздо сильнее, чем готов признать.

— Да, — бормочет Стив. — Так и есть.

— Ты сказал, что молился, пока я был в операционной. Когда тебе нужна вера, ты её находишь. Поэтому не мог бы ты просто взять частичку этой веры и оставить при себе? Не для того, чтобы верить парня с белой бородой, который сидит на облаках и смотрит на нас. Просто маленькую крупицу для того, чтобы поверить в то, что в итоге всё будет хорошо? Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться?

Вчерашний мраморный шарик всю ночь пролежал в складках его сваленных кучей штанов. Он был там и утром. Но перед тем, как уходить из номера, Стив переложил его в карман свежих брюк, и теперь снова перекатывает его между пальцами.

— Наверно, я просто не представляю, как всё может наладиться, — тихо отвечает он.

— А так, что ты не один. Есть куча людей, которым ты дорог. Слушай, вот ты сказал, что люди всегда чего-то ждут в ответ. Складывается впечатление, что ты считаешь, будто это означает, что им нет до тебя дела. Но, блин, люди так устроены! Мы все друг от друга чего-то хотим. Например, я хочу, чтобы ты притащил свою задницу обратно на Гавайи и снова был со мной. Хочу смотреть на закат, сидя в наших креслах до тех пор, пока не ослепну от старости или пока маразм не одолеет — там мне уже, наверно, будет всё равно. Видишь, я тоже от тебя чего-то хочу. Но это не значит, что я не желаю тебе счастья. И, думаю, если ты ещё раз взглянешь на это со стороны, то поймёшь, что всем только это и нужно. Твоему отцу, твоей маме…

— Дэнни, моей маме не нужно было, что я был счастлив. Ей было нужно, чтобы я её простил. Это чертовски большая разница. А отец? Он в принципе не знал, что такое — _быть счастливым_.

— Ладно, — отвечает Дэнни тихо. — Попробуем по-другому. Твоих родителей уже не вернуть. От этого больно. И от этого хреново. Но кроме всего прочего это означает, что тебе больше не нужно жить для них. Их здесь нет. Но я _есть_. Мы _есть_.

Они доходят до границы города. Стив держится чуть позади: он прекрасно осведомлён о слезах на собственных щеках, но не готов показываться в таком виде на глаза случайным джерсийцам. Только одному из них.

— Я не хотел уезжать от тебя, — шепчет он. — И от команды тоже. Столько времени потребовалось, чтобы я нашёл по-настоящему дорогих мне людей. Как я мог хотеть уехать? Но в то же время — как я мог остаться? Сколько можно было продолжать терпеть?

Он непроизвольно всхлипывает и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда это слышит. Дэнни слышит тоже.

— Ладно, — успокоительно говорит он, шагая ближе. — Это я виноват. Мы слишком далеко ушли. Пойдём обратно. Пошли, Стив.

Внутри него происходит борьба. Но Стив сражается. Что он видит? Деревья, дорогу, Дэнни. Лягушку под кустом. Что он слышит? Машины, ветер, дыхание Дэнни.

Он чувствует мраморный шарик, который лежит у него в кармане. Чувствует ветер, который сушит слёзы.

— На сегодня хватит, — спокойно говорит Дэнни. — Пойдём.

— Иду, — кивает Стив. — Уже иду.

Пройдёт ещё какое-то время, но он справится.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Дэнни пару минут спустя.

— Угу.

— Честно-честно?

— Да, — отвечает Стив, потирая лицо.

Дэнни вздыхает и оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Хочешь подержаться за руки?

Стив фыркает.

— Нет.

— Хочешь поесть мороженого?

— Ты что, проголодался? Серьёзно?

— Нет. Если честно, я совершенно не голоден. Я даже не уверен, что хочу ужинать. Но мы вроде договорились, что будем тебя откармливать. План был такой.

— А это считается за адекватную человеческую реакцию, если я попрошу один рожок? Небольшой, если можно.

Дэнни расплывается в улыбке.

***

На самом-то деле Стив отдаёт себе отчёт, что сладкое не должно служить опорой. И вообще ничто не должно. Совершенно здоровому человеку не нужна опора. Но чем меньше остаётся от закрученной верхушки рожка, тем лучше ему становится. Удивительно.

Похоже они забрели довольно далеко. После магазина они собираются возвращаться, но дорога обратно занимает почти час. Впрочем, ничего страшного. Они не торопятся, да и разговор становится легче. Спустя некоторое время они наконец выходят к мотелю.

Хоть Стив и проснулся всего пару часов назад, перешагнув порог, он жадно оглядывает свежезастеленную постель. Раз сегодня день обновлений, почему бы не получить от него всё?

— Подойди ко мне, — зовёт Дэнни негромко. — До того, как снова ляжешь. Давай, иди сюда.

— М-м?

— Обниматься будем. Ты прав: стоя удобнее.

Стив слабо выдыхает, понимая, на какой момент намекает Дэнни. На их прощание на пляже.

— Я подумал, что тебе станет некомфортно, если мы будем делать это на обочине, — дразнит Дэнни. — Но у тебя было _такое лицо_.

— Какое лицо у меня было?

— Такое. Не спрашивай, как я понял. Иди сюда уже.

Спор — простая формальность. Когда Дэнни раскрывает руки, Стив шагает к нему. И _растворяется_.

Возможно, они и обнялись, когда он только приехал, он не помнит точно. Даже если и так, это было совсем по-другому. Это первое настоящее объятие от Дэнни, да и вообще первое нормальное объятие за последние пару месяцев. И это _замечательно_. _Всё_ , что ему сейчас нужно.

Кажется, уже в сотый раз за последние сутки Стив чувствует, как глаза наполняются слезами.

— Эй, — произносит Дэнни где-то возле его уха. — Я не пытаюсь снова поднять эту тему. Ты сейчас вымотан, и это нормально. Но послушай, что я скажу, потому что ещё раз повторять я не буду. Послушай.

Стив кивает и заставляет себя не зажмуриться.

— Я обещаю тебе: даже если ты решишь переехать в Калифорнию, между нами ничего не поменяется. Я точно знаю, что мы справимся лучше, чем я сам, когда переехал. Мы оба. Честно-честно, обещаю. То, что между нами, никуда не денется.

Стив снова кивает, а по щекам опять бегут слёзы.

— Всё будет хорошо, малыш, — успокаивает Дэнни. — Может, ты сейчас слишком напуган или слишком растерян, чтобы мне поверить. Но я точно знаю, _всё будет хорошо_.

У него настолько сводит горло, что даже шептать сейчас трудно. Но он всё равно выдавливает:

— Угу.

— Ты что, опять ревёшь?

— Возможно.

— Ты ничем не лучше Лу, — усмехается Дэнни, прижимая его к себе ближе. Стив прикрывает глаза и наконец позволяет слезам упасть на ткань чужой футболки. — Ничего страшного. Не держи в себе, ладно? Тебе станет легче.

Ему кажется, что, пока его обнимают, он так и будет плакать. Но всё проходит достаточно быстро. Спустя минуту он прекращает всхлипывать, но продолжает цепляться за Дэнни, не желая разрывать контакт.

— Всё в порядке, — бормочет тот. — Всё в порядке, эй. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — шепчет Стив, радуясь, что в этот раз не он сказал это первым.

Ещё несколько секунд спустя Дэнни мягко хлопает его по спине.

— Так, ну всё. Готов ложиться? Я понимаю, что сейчас позорно детское время, поэтому можем посмотреть кино.

Стиву приходит в голову, что это наверняка не первый раз, когда Дэнни приходится утешать грустное, заплаканное существо телевизором и одеялом. И отлично, потому что звучит это восхитительно.

— Давай, — кивает он.

Стив отстраняется, но Дэнни продолжает сжимать его плечо, пока тот вытирает мокрое лицо воротником толстовки.

— Вот так, — тихо говорит Дэнни. — Вот так. Ты молодец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — Sunset Beach. Очень советую поискать в интернете видео церемонии спуска флага — это невероятно красивая традиция.  
> 2 — Есть традиция военных похорон, когда гроб покрывают флагом.  
> 3 — Персонаж новеллы Вашингтона Ирвинга "Рип ван Винкль", проспавший двадцать лет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: паническая атака.
> 
> For MDJensen:  
> Thank you a lot for this! That was amazing journey for me. I'm absolutely happy I found this warm and beautiful story. <3 Wish I knew your language better to say more and don't be afraid to make mistakes. :)

Следующим утром пробуждение занимает у Стива больше времени, чем обычно, но первое, что он делает, когда открывает глаза — улыбается. Похоже в какой-то момент прошлой ночи он умудрился полностью _заграбастать_ Дэнни в свои объятия. И сейчас, пристроив голову на его плечо, всё ещё обхватывает его поперёк тела как огромное шестифутовое чудовище.

Когда он засыпал, они что-то смотрели. Кажется. Он не смог запомнить фильм, но припоминает, как Дэнни комментировал финальную сцену. И как Дэнни сначала сидел, опираясь спиной на подушки, но постепенно начал зевать и в конце концов улёгся.

Помнит, что Дэнни не отодвигался, пока тот жался всё ближе.

А потом ничего не помнит.

Похоже он снова проспал десять или двенадцать часов, но ему совсем не жаль. Он жутко устал. Он чувствует усталость с тех пор, как ему стукнуло шестнадцать.

Зато Дэнни прошедшей ночью видимо не спал совсем. Окончательно проснувшись, Стив замечает, что хоть глаза его друга и открыты, взгляд рассеян и несфокусирован.

— Привет, — шепчет Стив.

— Привет.

— Ты мог меня спихнуть.

— Всё нормально.

— По-моему, тебе скучно, — отмечает Стив, откатываясь назад. — Не мог дотянуться до телефона?

— Да ну его. Я то и дело отключался, — отмахивается Дэнни. — Ты как, малыш?

— Лучше, — отвечает Стив честно. Вчера он, похоже, выплакался лет на десять вперёд, и теперь чувствует в груди и животе приятную лёгкость, словно внутри него распустился какой-то узел. Конечно, ничего не решено. Но каким-то образом все проблемы и беды сейчас не имеют значения.

— Славно. Славно.

— А ты как? — спрашивает Стив. — Нормально себя чувствуешь?

До него вдруг начинает доходить, что Дэнни выглядит не слишком бодро. Что, в общем-то, неудивительно. Прошедшие тридцать шесть часов он только и делал, что непрерывно заботился и утешал, даже во сне. Разумеется, это должно было наложить свой отпечаток.

— Со мной всё хорошо. Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

— Ты выглядишь усталым.

Дэнни мягко и, кажется, благодарно улыбается.

— Я не очень здорово спал прошлой ночью, но твой постельный захват территории тут не при чём.

— Ты мог меня столкнуть.

— Вот что я сейчас сказал? Ты вообще слушаешь, когда я говорю? Я всегда сплю не очень хорошо. Так бывает.

Стив всё ещё не убеждён, но пока оставляет эту тему. Он и сам чувствует себя не идеально, но вполне _сносно_. По крайней мере он вполне способен провести несколько минут в одиночестве, не психанув и не разревевшись, чего _определённо_ не мог вчера. Поэтому он отправляется в ванную умываться, а потом возвращается к Дэнни.

— Давай ты пока примешь душ, а я сгоняю за кофе и бубликами.

Откуда-то из-под одеяла раздаётся недовольный стон и шебуршение.

— Это означает «да»?

— Бекон, омлет, сыр и всё остальное, — ворчит Дэнни. — Скажи, чтобы сделали бекон супер-хрустящим. Какой кофе я пью, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, да.

— Возьми побольше.

— Больше кофе.

— И _супер_ -хрустящий бекон.

— И непрожаренный, противный бекон, — подтверждает Стив и выходит, прихватив бумажник.

Полчаса спустя он возвращается с двумя абсолютно одинаковыми бубликами и двумя абсолютно разными кофе. И с печеньем — просто так. Волосы Дэнни влажные после душа, на нём свежая одежда, но он снова возвращается под одеяло и выползает оттуда, когда Стив открывает дверь.

— Пахнет здорово, — одобряет он, потирая глаза. Он спускает одеяло до пояса, явно показывая, что вся кровать принадлежит ему, но, когда Стив направляется ко второй, вслед ему доносится смешок.

— Обеденное пространство? — поднимает бровь Стив.

— Забей. Иди сюда.

Стив с довольным видом возвращается. Они находят по телевизору какую-то бестолковую передачу и жуют бублики, печенье, и ещё чизкейк, который Дэнни вчера так и не осилил. Стив греет ноги под его одеялом. Когда завтрак съеден, они продолжают сидеть плечом к плечу и допивать кофе, слушая модные советы на лето, которые раздаёт им телевизор.

— Ну всё, я не могу, — ворчит Дэнни, шаря рукой по одеялу.

— Не можешь выбраться из покрывала?

— Не могу это больше слушать, — он наконец находит пульт и выключает телевизор с недовольным фырканьем.

Стив видит в этом возможность начать разговор и тут же за неё хватается.

— Дэнни, слушай…

— Чего?

— Я знаю, что не должен говорить спасибо за вчерашний день, — начинает Стив, — но всё равно _спасибо за вчерашний день_. За всю эту поездку и особенно за вчера.

Он разворачивается к Дэнни и на секунду ловит его взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает тот совершенно искренне. И зевает.

А потом качает головой с тихим вздохом.

— Ладно, раз мы тут такие эмоционально открытые и говорим откровенно… Ночью мне снились не самые приятные вещи. Можно сказать, кошмары.

— Надо было меня разбудить.

Дэнни пожимает плечами и выглядит немного смущённо.

— Ты в некотором роде и так помог… Сам по себе. Так что всё в порядке.

Стив не может удержать улыбку, и не только из-за редкого зрелища, какое представляет собой стеснительный Дэнни Уильямс. Его другу для того, чтобы успокоиться, хватило одного его присутствия. Даже учитывая то, что Стив спал. Дэнни разбудил ночной кошмар, но от того, что Стив уже был рядом с ним, ему полегчало.

Защищать кого-то для него не в новинку. Но обычно для этого он использует пистолет или знание военной тактики, или как минимум слова поддержки. Но Дэнни ему удалось защитить непроизвольными объятиями. И, возможно, ещё храпом. Он успокоил Дэнни исключительно собственной близостью.

Как он может не умиляться?

Но его быстро возвращают к действительности.

— Мы сделали крюк, и теперь возвращаемся, — задумчиво поясняет Дэнни, — к тем местам, куда в детстве мы ездили на каникулы.

Стив вздыхает. Он отлично помнит и вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет, что в юном возрасте Дэнни видел, как утонул его друг. Это стало его личной причиной для того, чтобы быстро повзрослеть.

Но почему-то до сих пор ему не удавалось сложить два и два и прийти к логическому выводу, что их путешествие рано или поздно приведёт их туда, где это произошло.

— Ой, ну не делай такое лицо. Я в порядке. Прошло много лет.

— А я думал, мы теперь говорим откровенно.

Дэнни смеётся, но ничего не отвечает.

— Слушай, нам не обязательно туда ехать, если ты не готов. Правда.

— Нет, обязательно. Я с тех пор не был в Вайлдвуде. Тридцать лет прошло. Мне нужно…, — он делает неопределённый жест рукой, — сорвать этот пластырь уже.

— Как скажешь.

— Но, честно говоря, когда ты вчера сказал, что хочешь остаться… чёрт, как я был рад отложить это ещё на день, ты бы знал. Но он всё равно настал.

— Понятно, — кивает Стив и добавляет за неимением лучшего: — Я с тобой, друг.

— Я знаю. Я. Я…, — Дэнни запинается и пробует снова. — И я очень тебе за это благодарен, Стив.

В ответ тот молча обхватывает его за плечи и чуть сжимает. Даже спустя столько лет открытая искренность его друга всё ещё временами обезоруживает.

Спустя какое-то время Дэнни первым стряхивает с себя оцепенение.

— Ладно. Тебе нужно в душ?

— А время ещё есть?

— Время ещё есть. Иди давай, потом будем выселяться и поедем уже, встретимся с моей детской травмой, а дальше пойдём объедаться мороженым. Звучит круто?

— Звучит круто, — повторят Стив.

Что ещё он может ответить?

***

До Вайлдвуда ехать недалеко, но им приходится снова пересечь мост, как и в тот вечер, когда они добирались до пляжа с закатами.

— Кстати, — замечает Дэнни, — это тоже остров. Гавайи — не единственный островной штат.

— Ещё Флорида-Кис1, — задумчиво констатирует Стив, за что получается свирепый взгляд.

Место для парковки они находят быстро. По словам Дэнни, пока не начались каникулы, здесь не слишком людно. Но как только школьники закончат учёбу, тут будет не протолкнуться. Сейчас Стив рад отсутствию толпы. Может быть, тут и не так тепло, как ему бы хотелось, особенно вблизи воды, но всё равно приятно не пробираться сквозь скопление людей. Особенно учитывая то, что Дэнни с каждой минутой явно нервничает всё сильнее.

Они даже не успевают добраться до пляжа, лишь проходят несколько метров по деревянному настилу, когда Дэнни начинает задыхаться, будто пробежал несколько миль. Стив утягивает его на скамейку. Для него, как и для любого человека, прогулка по пляжу — минуты умиротворения: звук волн, крик чаек, глухой стук шагов по деревянным доскам. Для Дэнни этот момент — агония.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, Дэнни.

— Нет, — выдыхает тот, — я справлюсь.

— Я знаю, что _справишься_. Но это не обязательно.

Но Дэнни только мягко отпихивает его и снова направляется к настилу. На предыдущем пляже такого не было, и на одну секунду Стиву приходит в голову эгоистичная мысль о том, каким бы мог быть сегодняшний день. Они бы зашли в любимую пиццерию Дэнни. А потом могли бы прокатиться на жёлтом трамвае, сыграть в автоматы или в минигольф.

Он отгоняет этот образ. У него было два месяца, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Эта неделя нужна им для того, чтобы привести в порядок их дружбу. Могло бы вообще не быть всей этой вкусной, нездоровой еды и живописных видов из окна машина. Мог бы быть только хлюпающий носом Стив на плече у Дэнни.

Дэнни меняет направление. Ведёт их по ступенькам вниз и направляется в сторону прибоя. Здешний пляж гораздо шире, чем Стив ожидал. На таком отдалении от воды песок сыпучий и вязкий. Стив скидывает тапки ( _«здесь их называют шлёпанцами, Стивен»_ ) и несёт их в руке.

А Дэнни упрямо идёт вперёд. Сам пляж гораздо менее людный, чем берег: в поле зрения лишь пара спортсменов и хозяев с собаками. Ещё слишком холодно, чтобы купаться.

Но футболка Дэнни всё равно местами промокла от пота.

Они ненадолго останавливаются, когда песок становится жёстче. Глядя на волны, Дэнни почти задыхается.

Это напоминает Стиву, что он и сам уже какое-то время стоит, задержав дыхание.

— Тише, друг, — бормочет он, тронув Дэнни за руку. — Я здесь. Я с тобой.

Дэнни не отвечает. Только продолжает смотреть и начинает дрожать.

Его пальцы неловко дёргаются и задевают рукав толстовки Стива.

— Так, хорошо, — продолжает говорить Стив, помогая ему развернуться. — Я рядом, дружище. Давай-ка убираться отсюда.

— Надо уходить.

— Знаю-знаю. Я с тобой. Просто пойдём.

— Мне нужно уйти отсюда, — хрипло повторяет Дэнни.

— Уходим. Мы уже уходим, Дэнно.

Но видимо недостаточно быстро. В какой-то момент Дэнни срывается на бег.

Его хватает ненадолго. Шлёпанцы вязнут в песке, ноги не слушаются и в какой-то момент просто подкашиваются, а он обрушивается на колени. Стив тут же догоняет его.

— Так, ну всё, — тихо успокаивает он, приземляясь рядом. — Всё хорошо. Я тебе помогу, если ты мне позволишь, ладно? Дай мне руки.

Дэнни кивает, и Стив поднимает его на ноги. Подхватывает его под руку и уводит обратно к деревянному настилу, стараясь, пока они бредут по вязкому песку, забрать как можно больше веса на себя.

Они добираются до ступенек.

Потом поднимаются.

Доходят до деревянной тропы.

И наконец возвращаются к машине.

Стив порывается остановиться каждые пару шагов, но отсутствие толпы не означает отсутствие людей. И вряд ли Дэнни захочет, чтобы всё происходило на глазах у незнакомцев.

Что бы там с ним не происходило _на самом деле_.

Возле машины Дэнни нащупывает в кармане ключи, распахивает дверцу и практически рушится на задний диван. Он сидит, опустив голову между коленями, пытаясь втянуть воздух. Стив усаживается рядом, чувствуя, как шины проседают под добавочным весом.

— Эй, эй. Слушай моё дыхание. Следи за мной, — уговаривает он, двигаясь чуть ближе, но не прикасаясь. — Слушай меня. И дыши. Вдох, два, три, четыре. Пауза, два, три, четыре. Выдох, два, три, четыре. Пауза, два, три, четыре. Делай, как я…

Стив не представляет, сколько времени проходит. Только замечает, что, к тому моменту, когда он видит, что можно остановиться, от постоянного счёта вслух у него немного кружится голова. Дэнни по началу сбивается и повторяет весь цикл несколько раз. После чего наконец ломает ритм, заканчивая одним глубоким, судорожным вздохом, и осторожно поднимает голову.

— Что я могу ещё сделать? — спрашивает Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал спокойно.

— Достань мне воды, — невнятно отвечает Дэнни, и это наверно первые его слова за прошедший час.

У Стива на переднем сиденье стоит бутылка воды, поэтому он отправляется за ней.

Первый глоток выходит неуверенным, но потом Дэнни допивает всё, что есть. Стив морщится, ожидая, что его желудок может отвергнуть неожиданный поток жидкости. Но этого не происходит. Дэнни только снова вздыхает, всё ещё немного рвано, и сует в руку Стива ключи.

— Поехали отсюда скорей, — бормочет он, глядя на асфальт.

Стив не тратит время на то, чтобы разобраться с GPS. Ему и так кажется, что те двадцать секунд, которые он тратит на то, чтобы отрегулировать сиденье и зеркала — непростительно промедление. А потом он просто едет. Подальше от воды — сейчас кажется, что так будет правильнее. После моста он замечает обнадёживающий знак парковки и продолжает ехать, ориентируясь на север.

Сидя на пассажирском месте, Дэнни всё ещё выглядит довольно паршиво. Но зато, кажется, чувствует себя лучше. Дышит медленно, почти ровно. Обе руки лежат на животе, взгляд направлен в окно. И это напоминает Стиву об одной из тех вещей, которые он узнал о своём напарнике ещё в самом начале их знакомства.

Дэнни любит сидеть за рулём. Ему нравится водить машину, но, как бы яро он не отрицал, когда его возят, он тоже любит.

Поэтому ещё какое-то время Стив просто везёт его дальше.

***

Он не особо разбирает дорогу и останавливается у первого попавшегося на пути мотеля, где бронирует номер. Дэнни выглядит немного бодрее. Он приветствует вернувшегося в машину Стива слабой улыбкой и собственную сумку до номера несёт сам.

Стив ждёт, что тот тут же ляжет спать. Он бы и сам так сделал… да он и сделал после своего срыва позавчера, как только они переступили порог комнаты. Поэтому, когда Дэнни стягивает футболку и включает в ванной воду, он удивлённо вскидывает бровь.

— Дэнни, если тебе нужно побыть одному…

— Не нужно, нет, — отвечает тот, постукивая себя по груди. — Это помогает при ускоренном сердцебиении.

Он перебирает сумку в поисках чистой футболки.

Стиву приходит в голову, что им, пожалуй, не помешает устроить стирку, если они планируют продолжать поездку.

Но в конце концов Дэнни, похоже, находит футболку, которая не вызывает у него возражений, после чего скрывается в ванной и остаётся там очень и очень долго.

***

Стив сидит на кровати до тех пор, пока Дэнни не возвращается, и тогда он хлопает по матрасу рядом с собой. Но Дэнни проходит мимо и падает на соседнюю постель.

— Извини.

— Ничего, — бормочет Дэнни. — Дело не в тебе, а скорее в тактильных ощущениях. Их сейчас и без того слишком много, понимаешь?

Стив прекрасно понимает. С ним тоже так бывает. Просто так сложилось, что все его эмоциональные конфликты в этом путешествии приводили к противоположному состоянию, в котором он становился до крайности прилипчивым. Но случается и по-другому. И, чёрт, разумеется Дэнни сейчас нужно пространство. Это очень даже закономерно.

— Слушай, я _серьёзно_ совсем не возражаю, если ты захочешь остаться один на пару часов, — ещё раз предлагает Стив. — Правда. Только скажи.

— Нет. Мне уже полегчало. Просто нужно полежать какое-то время, ладно?

— Включить телевизор?

— Нет. Никакого телевизора. Только кондиционер. Выкрути на полную, если не сложно.

Стив соскальзывает с постели, делает то, о чём его просят, а когда оглядывается, Дэнни уже укрыт одеялом так, что не видно даже светлой макушки.

***

Стив тоже думает о том, чтобы подремать, но так и не засыпает. К его удивлению Дэнни отказывается от телевизора, а смотреть в телефон сейчас совсем не хочется, как и копаться в сумке в поисках книги. Поэтому Стив просто делает то, что позволяет себе очень редко: лежит и отдыхает.

Чуть позже его приводит в себя стон: громкий и наигранный, заставляя улыбнуться в ответ. Очень типичный для Дэнни звук. Его напарник наконец-то возвращается к своим привычным интонациям, которых он не слышал уже несколько часов.

— Ты как, друг? — спрашивает он, открывая глаза и наблюдая, как Дэнни усаживается на постели.

— Довольно мерзко, — ворчит тот, прижимая обе руки к лицу. — Как мешок с дерьмом.

— Почему?

— Потому что теперь меня тошнит. Кого вообще тошнит _после такого_?

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет. Само пройдёт, — вздыхает Дэнни. — Просто хотелось пожаловаться. Который час?

Стив кидает взгляд на часы.

— Без четверти пять.

— И сколько тебе пришлось заплатить за ранний чек-ин?

— В будний день в несезон? Да в общем-то не так, чтобы сильно много.

— Ой, тоже мне. _Несезон_ у него. Мог бы напрячься и придумать для меня какую-нибудь занятную историю про то, как тебе пришлось охмурять девушку на ресепшене. В следующий раз будь находчивее.

— Непременно.

— Но, знаешь… в любом случае спасибо, — Дэнни смотрит на него с бесконечной признательность. — Спасибо тебе огромное, правда.

Стив только улыбается в ответ.

— И где мы теперь? — интересуется Дэнни, разминая похрустывающие суставы.

— Эм. Мармора? — Стив пожимает плечами. — Я выехал с парковки и взял на север.

— Мармора? Какая ещё нахрен Мармора?

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Ты у нас гид.

— Ну это ещё не означает, что я имею представление, что за Мар… оу, — Дэнни вдруг тянется к брошюре на тумбочке и ухмыляется. — Я знаю, где мы. Ты нашёл Оушен Сити, приятель. Надо было сказать.

— А это хорошо или плохо?

— Очень хорошо. Очень. Помадку любишь?

— Помадку?

— Да. Мы в десяти минутах от лучшей в мире помадки. Такой ты не пробовал.

— Ладно, хорошо. Оттуда утром и начнём.

— Нет, — возражает Дэнни. — Пойдём сейчас.

— Послушай, я уж точно последний, кто будет тебя осуждать, если тебе нужно отлежаться.

— Мне не нужно отлёживаться, — говорит Дэнни так, будто что-то объясняет Чарли, хотя Стив и не совсем уверен, кто из них двоих Чарли в данном случае. — Я даже думаю, что мне нужно _не_ отлёживаться.

Поэтому через какое-то время они снова выбираются на улицу, переходят через мост, минуют парковку. Здесь достаточно оживлённо. Стив не уверен, причиной тому является более популярный пляж или просто вечернее время. Он пока недостаточно разбирается в дощатых настилах, чтобы определить, который из них лучше.

Хотя видимо для Дэнни разница очевидна: он определённо расслабился, и выглядит почти самим собой, пока они идут по деревянной дорожке не небольшом расстоянии друг от друга.

В воздухе пахнет океаном и пирожными. И, кажется, что каждый проходящий мимо ребёнок сжимает в руках по яркой вертушке, украшенной семью другими поменьше. Много собак, велосипедистов, музыкантов и молодёжи.

В первую очередь Дэнни приводит их к обещанному магазину. Одна из стен внутри прозрачная, и через неё можно наблюдать, как работают кондитеры. Ирисок тут делают даже больше, чем помадок. Дэнни только смеётся, когда Стив обращает на это его внимание, и покупает по фунту и того, и того.

Выйдя из магазина, они находят скамейку, и Стив пробует все купленные вкусы ирисок. Дэнни тем временем занимается помадкой и поддерживает практически односторонний разговор: Стив слишком занят пережёвыванием, чтобы отвечать. Когда он заканчивает с ирисками, Дэнни заставляет его перепробовать всю помадку. В конце концов его зубы начинают гудеть от такого количества сахара. Посмеиваясь над ним, Дэнни заглядывает в соседний магазин и приносит бутылку воды.

После этого какое-то время они просто бродят тут и там. Пляжная туристическая культура сама по себе не является для Стива чем-то новым, но разница есть: вся концепция кажется гораздо привлекательнее, когда он сам выступает в роли туриста. Он рассматривает корзины с россыпью раскрашенных панцирей раков-отшельников. Он видит ларьки, торгующие фруктовым льдом, который, по словам Дэнни, ничуть не отличается от сладкого льда на Гавайях. Киоски, продающие одинаковые футболки. На многих из них просто название города, но есть и масса более оригинальных принтов.

Выходя из мотеля, Стив не прихватил с собой толстовку, поэтому сейчас покупает новую. Это кофта морской пехоты с надписью _«Оушен Сити Нью Джерси»_ и силуэтом штата на груди. Дэнни хохочет в голос и отправляет фотографию Стив в его приобретении всем, кому только может.

Стив рад, что Дэнни сейчас счастлив. А ещё он рад снова надеть длинные рукава, особенно после того, как Дэнни заставил его попробовать фруктовый лед.

Они потихоньку добредают до края набережной. Стив думает, что теперь они бы могли пойти обратно и, возможно, поиграть в минигольф, но Дэнни вдруг цокает языком и оглядывается по сторонам.

— М-м… Не хочешь пойти на песок?

Дэнни и песок — не лучшее сочетание, по крайней мере сегодня.

— Только если ты сам хочешь, — отвечает Стив, стараясь сделать голос непринуждённым.

— Вообще-то хочу. Если ты не против.

— Не против. Но…

— _Стив_ , — Дэнни лёгонько стукает его в плечо. — Со мной всё в порядке, друг. Строгий лимит: одна паническая атака на путешествие.

Стив думает, что можно чувствовать себя дерьмово и без приступа паники, но в слух не произносит. Вместо этого он идёт за Дэнни вниз по песку. Дорога от деревянного настила до воды здесь гораздо короче, поэтому через минуту они уже на плотном, влажном песке. Дэнни продолжает шагать к самой кромке.

Стив скидывает шлёпанцы и делает пару шагов в накатывающую на берег волну. Дэнни тоже разувается, но остаётся на суше. Какое-то время они продолжают идти, пока звуки гуляющих по набережной не становятся тише. И Дэнни вдруг начинает говорить.

— Раньше и дня не проходило, чтобы я не вспоминал Билли, — произносит он. — Не знаю, в какой момент это прекратилось. Сейчас я всё чаще чувствую, что голова забита настолько, что я даже не всегда думаю о _Мэтти_.

Стив кивает и оглядывается, но Дэнни не смотрит на него.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я почти с нетерпением жду, когда и сам смогу не думать о таком постоянно, — говорит Стив. — Но потом осознаю это и начинаю чувствовать вину.

— Угу.

— Но ты же не хочешь, что в конце концов каждая мысль о них была для тебя наказанием, верно?

— В идеале, — усмехается Дэнни. — Хочется вспоминать их, и чтобы чувство радости было сильнее печали. Сколько времени для этого должно пройти?

— Не думаю, что время вообще имеет значение, — вздыхает Стив. — Наверно, дело в чём-то ещё. Понимаешь… Вспоминая Дэбб, большую часть времени я делаю это с радостью. Но когда я вспоминаю отца, а ведь десять лет уже прошло, и — нет. Всё ещё больше боли.

Новая волна плещет чуть дальше и достаёт до ступней Дэнни. Он ворчит в ответ, отходит назад на сухой песок и садится, прижав колени к груди. Стив опускается рядом.

Сейчас вокруг них никого нет. За исключением пролетающей над их головами чайки, в поле зрения нет никого ни на берегу, ни в воде. Позади них садится солнце, вытягивая их тени далеко вперёд.

— Я пытаюсь, — бормочет Дэнни, — вспоминать только хорошее. Но, понимаешь, мы же были детьми. Половину того, что мы творили, я вообще не помню. Много лет прошло. Всё, что осталось в голове, похоже на дурацкий монтаж из кадров, как мы катаемся на великах или ходим друг к другу в гости на ужин. Кроме тех самых каникул. Вот здесь у меня сохранилась очень чёткая, ясная картинка. Знаешь, я был ужасным придурком, всё время пытался чем-то задеть брата. Но Билли он нравился. Ему действительно нравился Мэтти. Однажды мы решили закопать его в песок. Слепили тело и хвост как у русалки. Нашли водоросли и сделали что-то вроде волос. Он думал, это невероятно круто, что с ним играют взрослые ребята. Понимаешь?

Впервые с начала разговора голос Дэнни ломается, и он с трудом сглатывает.

— Я не уверен, но мне почему-то кажется, что это было как раз за день до того, как он утонул. Это были его последние часы в этом мире, а я и он закапывали в песок моего младшего брата и мастерили ему грудь из теннисных шариков. Им обоим тогда было весело. А теперь их обоих нет.

Стив притягивает Дэнни к себе и держит, пока тот всхлипывает. Больше инстинктивно, чем осознанно, он прижимается губами к его макушке.

— Твою мать, — сдавленно выдыхает Дэнни. — Я не могу, не могу. _Я не могу_.

— Всё хорошо, — бормочет Стив, обнимая его крепче. Дэнни дрожит, его голова упирается в плечо Стиву, и тот принимает почти весь его вес на себя, чувствуя, как его трясёт от рыданий.

— Я с тобой, Дэнни, — обещает Стив, всё ещё укачивая, всё ещё прижимаясь губами. — Я рядом, я с тобой.

Дэнни вцепляется в обнимающую его руку так крепко, что даже сквозь рукав наверняка останутся следы от ногтей. Он всхлипывает снова, почти захлёбываясь болезненным, пронзительным горем. И сейчас эта полная открытость и беззащитность заставляет сердце Стива сжаться.

С момента, когда их дружбе стукнуло десять лет, прошло всего несколько месяцев. И может Стив просто относился к этому немного беспечно, а может по какой-то другой причине, но он никогда…

Он никогда по-настоящему не верил, что Дэнни нуждается в нём так же сильно, как сам Стив нуждается в нём.

Это просто не казалось ему возможным.

Но Дэнни нужен ему сильнее, чем он может выразить словами.

Так что, если он сам нужен Дэнни так же, как и… если он хотя бы _в какой-то мере_ нужен Дэнни настолько, насколько тот необходим ему самому…

Ну что ж.

Так тому и быть.

***

Ветер становится сильнее, солнце садится ниже. К тому времени, как Дэнни наконец отодвигается, неловко потирая лицо, у Стива уже от холода бегают мурашки.

— М-да, — он оглядывает Стива мутными глазами. — Кажется, я тебя обслюнявил.

— Это называется слезами, приятель.

— Да вообще-то нет. Слюни тоже.

Стив наклоняет голову и оглядывает толстовку.

— А, ну да.

— Видимо, это первый признак того, что тебе становится лучше. Когда ты начинаешь пускать слюни на всё подряд.

— М-м. Вроде со мной было точно так же. Той ночью.

— О, определённо. На сто процентов, уж не сомневайся, — усмехается Дэнни. А потом прикрывает глаза ладонью и глубоко и судорожно вздыхает. Стив успокоительно гладит его по затылку.

— Как ты?

— Нормально. Выжат.

— Понимаю.

— И ещё голова раскалывается. Но ничего не поделаешь, верно?

— Неплохо бы поспать, — отвечает Стив. Потому что, хоть вопрос и риторический, он абсолютно уверен, что это правильный ответ. Он поднимается на ноги и тянет Дэнни за собой.

Дэнни смотрит на него опухшими от слёз и, кажется, немного встревоженными глазами. Но что бы он там не высматривал, его похоже всё устраивает, поэтому он шагает ближе в новое объятие.

Стив ничего не говорит. Молча прижимает его к себе, пока Дэнни не отстраняется, забирая часть тепла с собой.

— Ты замёрз? — спрашивает он со своей типичной усмешкой.

— Немного.

— _Немного_? Да тебя трясёт всего. Наверно пора возвращаться.

— Если ты готов, — отвечает Стив. И, видя, что его друг колеблется, добавляет с улыбкой: — Если не готов — не страшно. Переохлаждения у меня не будет, не беспокойся.

— Ладно. Дай мне ещё минуту. Не очень хочется сейчас пугать случайных прохожих своей физиономией. Скажи честно, видно, что я плакал?

— Честно?

— Честно.

— М-м. Это вроде как очевидно, Дэнни, — Стив ухмыляется и радуется, получив улыбку в ответ. — Из-за того, что ты обычно бледный. Сейчас ты весь розовый.

— М-да. Ты нормально выглядел почти сразу. Это нечестно, — Дэнни хмыкает. — Полезный навык.

— Это первое, чему учат на флоте — как скрыть, что ты недавно ревел.

Дэнни качает головой и чешет нос.

— Я почти поверил.

— Почти поверил? Но это правда.

— Ой, ладно. _Ла-адно_ , — вздыхает Дэнни. — Надо было что-нибудь ему принести. Пива, например. Думаю, пиво он так никогда и не попробовал. Он вроде как был таким пай-мальчиком.

— Тебе нужен был кто-то, чтобы тебя уравновешивать?

— Всегда нужен.

— М-м.

— Это был первый раз, когда я потерял лучшего друга, — взгляд Дэнни снова замирает, направленный на волны. — К сожалению, не последний.

Грейс Тилвелл — мысленно перебирает Стив. Возможно, Мека. И Мэтти. Он бы был в списке, даже если бы был _только_ братом.

Страшно подумать, сколько людей Дэнни потерял за свою жизнь. Стив вспоминает их ссору несколько дней назад и вдруг чувствует укол вины из-за того, что в тот раз думал. У Дэнни есть дети, его родители живы. Как он может быть одиноким? Но это так не работает. У скорби нет собственной шкалы баланса. Люди, которые у тебя есть, не уравновешивают тех, кого уже нет.

А у Дэнни оба списка огромной длины.

И что Стив? Пытается попасть из одного в другой?

Он вздрагивает всем телом от нового порыва ветра.

Дэнни чуть наклоняется вперёд с усталым смешком.

— О боже мой. Пора тебя закалять, малыш.

— И так закалён, — возражает Стив.

— Ага, я вижу. Может ты и закалён, пока находишь на тропическом острове. Но сейчас июнь, а ты мёрзнешь в толстовке. Слушай, надо будет приехать сюда следующей зимой, м? На неделю или две.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив.

Дэнни недоверчиво усмехается.

— Нет, правда. Зима в Джерси. Я за.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно.

— Не хочу раздувать из этого большое событие, — голос Дэнни звучит так, будто он слегка запыхался. — Но… ты обещаешь?

— Да. Обещаю.

— И неважно, что случится до этого? Мы вернёмся сюда зимой?

— Не важно, что случится до этого, — подтверждает Стив. — Но знаешь, если честно… мне кажется, что я уже достаточно времени провёл вдали от тебя.

Дэнни делает какое-то неясное движение, будто собирается снова придвинуться ближе.

— И ты ещё удивляешься, почему люди дразнят нас женатой парой?

— Дэнно, дружище. Я много лет уже не удивляюсь.

— Ну, жениться я на тебе точно не хочу. Я просто хочу знать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь. По-моему, это не так уж невыполнимо, — добавляет он, когда Стив мягко усмехается. — Как думаешь? Да? Ты не против того, чтобы знать друг друга всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— По-моему, это очевидно.

Дэнни смеётся и подхватывает его под руку.

— Слушай, если мы найдём, где погреться, ничего, если мы не пойдём в мотель прямо сейчас?

— Конечно.

— Просто снаружи здорово. Но с пляжа мы уйдём. Тут недалеко есть место, где делают классный горячий шоколад.

— Отлично. Потому что, если честно, — Стив фыркает, — я себе уже задницу отморозил.

— Да знаю я. Вижу. Пошли.

Дорога обратно занимает достаточно много времени. Они всё ещё идут под руку, и это помогает мёрзнуть чуть меньше. Дэнни не отодвигается до тех пор, пока они наконец не возвращаются на набережную. Проходит ещё пара минут, пока они не добираются до тёплой и уютной кофейни.

Стив заказывает шоколад с мятой. Дэнни, до этого заявивший, что хочет ореховый, у кассы вдруг изменяет решение и берёт пряный сидр.

Кафе почти пустое, поэтому напитки приносят сразу же. Они усаживаются в уголке, в глубокие, мягкие кресла под углом друг к другу, стукаясь коленями.

Десять лет назад, только закончив службу и будучи во многих смыслах моложе и зеленее, Стив бы наверно постеснялся так сидеть на публике. Сейчас же он просто лениво подталкивает колено Дэнни своим. Просто так. Обхватывает кружку обеими ладонями, больше не дрожа, и просто наслаждаясь исходящим от неё теплом.

— Куда тебе хочется завтра?

Дэнни слабо вздрагивает, переключая внимание на разговор.

— М-м, — он прочищает горло. — Можно сгонять в Атлантик-Сити. Как ты насчёт азартных игр?

— Не очень, — Стив пожимает плечами.

— Поддерживаю.

Тишину кофейни нарушают только пара других негромких разговоров и далёкий звук кофемолки за дверью. Стив делает очередной глоток: вкус у шоколада насыщенный, но лёгкий.

— А мы можем… ну…, — он заминается. — Мы можем поехать домой?

— Домой — в смысле к моим родителям?

— Да, туда. Как долго нам ехать?

Дэнни расплывается в улыбке и качает головой.

— Пару часов. Может меньше.

— Да ну?

— Насколько, по-твоему, Джерси большой? Ты что, разучился карты читать?

Стив пытается выглядеть оскорблённым, но быстро сдаётся. Такая солнечная улыбка у Дэнни появляется нечасто, но, когда это происходит, сопротивляться ей невозможно.

— Давай так сделаем. Выедем часов в десять, поедем по девятому шоссе к тридцать пятому вдоль побережья. Посмотрим пару пивоварен, захватим коробку пончиков для Стеллы. У мамы будем к ужину.

У Стива в горле вдруг встаёт ком, и он совершенно не понимает, почему, поскольку всё ещё улыбается как дурак.

— А так можно?

— Конечно.

— И мы не упустим какие-нибудь ещё обязательные к посещению достопримечательности?

— Мы можем вернуться назад через пару дней, если захотим, — пожимает плечами Дэнни. — Так что да. Мы вполне можем завтра поехать домой.

— Здорово. Очень здорово, — Стив быстро шмыгает носом. — И я не против позже досмотреть остальной Джерси.

— Надо будет ещё в городе побывать. Ты вообще был в Нью-Йорке?

— Ну-у… Я там однажды делал пересадку.

— Боже мой. Всё с тобой ясно. Пару дней отдохнём у моих, а когда поймём, что начинаем сходить с ума, поедем дальше. Сначала посмотрим необходимый туристический минимум, а потом я тебе покажу по-настоящему классные места.

— А ты сертифицированный гид по целым _двум_ штатам, Дэнно?

— Видишь ли, Стивен, мой штат граничит и с другими.

Ему трудно перестать представлять это — да и почему он вообще должен переставать? Пивоварни и пончики, дорога вдоль побережья, крепкие и тёплые объятия Клары. Новый штат, которого он раньше не видел. Поездка на метро, перекусы в уличных ларьках и Тайм Сквер.

Новые места. Новые города, новые впечатления.

И сейчас, когда он с нетерпением всего этого ожидает, Стив вдруг осознаёт: он готов с таким же воодушевлением ожидать чего угодно, если только Дэнни там тоже будет.

Эта неделя подарила ему мраморный шарик, толстовку и пяток лишних фунтов. Но это не самое прекрасное в этом путешествии.

Потому что он теперь абсолютно уверен, что смог вернуть обратно своего лучшего друга.

— Так, он снова улыбается. Чего ты улыбаешься опять?

— Я не улыбаюсь, — отвечает Стив, прекрасно понимая, что это самое глупое, что он мог сейчас произнести: его улыбка сейчас такая широкая, что щёки начинают протестующе гудеть.

Дэнни смеётся и снова качает головой. Потом они погружаются в молчание.

И возможно именно в этом и заключается тот самый необходимый ему покой. В моменте абсолютного удовлетворения — который оказывается немного подпорчен урчанием его желудка, куда в этот вечер отправляли исключительно разные вариации сладкого. Стив лениво потирает живот.

— Всё в порядке?

— Ага. По-моему, мне нужно поесть чего-то нормального. Овощей, мяса. Есть тут что-то подходящее поблизости?

— Если ты не хочешь получить и то, и другое в виде начинки для пиццы, то вряд ли. По крайней мере я тут ничего такого не знаю. Можем пошариться вокруг сами. Или спросить баристу.

— Пошли сами поищем, — отвечает Стив. — Я уже согрелся.

Дэнни усмехается, допивает сидр и встаёт на ноги.

— Надо уйти с набережной, — решает он, когда они выходят из кафе. — Основная часть ресторанов в городе. И под городом я подразумеваю вон тот квартал.

Пока они сидели внутри, на улице уже порядочно стемнело. Облака ещё самую малость розоватые, но вокруг уже зажглись фонари.

— Устроит такой вариант? — уточняет Дэнни.

— Показывай дорогу, — отвечает Стив. — Ты здесь лучше ориентируешься.

— Ладно уж. Я мог бы уже привыкнуть. Итак. Мясо и овощи. Но потом вернёмся сюда на минутку, хорошо? Тут куда круче, когда совсем темно.

— И ещё тут осталось что-то, что ты тоже хочешь съесть? — предполагает Стив.

— Я совсем забыл об этом, но нам просто обязательно нужно заглянуть в «Джонсон». Если будем слишком сытые, просто возьмём с собой. Мама будет рада, если мы и ей привезём.

— Что такое «Джонсон»?

Дэнни всем лицом показывает, что Стиву следует просто подождать, и тогда он сам увидит. А потом он наконец идёт вперёд, и Стив следует за ним, улыбаясь.

Солнце давно село, но день ещё не кончился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> "Sea Shell, мороженое (Вайлдвуд, Нью-Джерси); Shriver’s, помадка и соленый ирис (Оушен Сити, Нью-Джерси); Rita’s, фруктовый лёд (Оушен Сити, Нью-Джерси); Ocean City Coffee Co, горячий шоколад (Оушен Сити, Нью-Джерси); Johnson’s, сладкая кукуруза (Оушен Сити, Нью-Джерси)"
> 
> 1 — маленький архипелаг, принадлежащий США.


End file.
